The Second Generation
by LimabeanisbetterthanStarbucks
Summary: After graduation they all went separate ways to reach their own, personal dreams and create their own little families. Years later, they all returned one by one. Now, the Second Generation is in WMHS. A new Glee Club, new Cheerios, and new problems.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_This is written by Suzanne, Anneloes, Cynthia, Sanne and Eva._

We are five Dutch girls who write this fanfiction, so this means our English isn't perfect. Because we're writing with five girls, the writing style of every girl is different. Above each chapter there will be "_Suzanne writes or Anneloes writes etc."._

_Disclaimer: _We don't anything but the writing itself.

Prologue:

After graduation they all went separate ways to reach their own, personal dreams. Years later, they all returned one by one. Some made their dreams come true, while others didn't. They all have children of their own now, experiencing the difficulties of being a parent. Except for Sebastian and Dave's children, all the kids go to WMHS.

Who would've ever expected Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman to get married? Well Finn Hudson probably wasn't the one in the end. Rachel and Noah married while Rachel was in college, and shortly after their marriage their first child, Brant was born. One year later their second child, Lindsey was born and another two years later Lucy was. After that the family moved to New York, so Rachel could start her career, leaving Noah to play "Mr. Mom". Rachel never got home much, but tried to contact her family as much a she could. The Puckermans are back in Lima, and Rachel is taking a job alongside Mr. Schuester as Glee Club coach. The very glee club that her own daughter is in. While Brant and Lindsey forgave their mother for never being with them, Lucy does not and is still closer with her father and slightly angry with her mother.

Rachel wasn't the only one to go to Broadway. After they graduated Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson ran off to New York to get married, and after spending some time in New York while Kurt was on Broadway, they decided to have a child. They moved to Denver for a short time, finding surrogate and then well, Diego was born. After that, for them to have children just seemed like the only thing they wanted to do. After Diego they had four other children. First Nick was born, and shortly after the twins Damian and Callan were. Finally back in Lima, Emma was born, being the only girl in the family. Blaine is a history teacher at WMHS. The Anderson family is very close, you won't find a happier family anywhere in Lima.

So what do you get when you mix Santana and Brittany? A lot of feisty, scatter-brained children! The Lopez-Pierce family is practically royalty in Lima now, and their children run the school. Even though the Lopez-Pierce family all come from male donors, it feels like they're all love-children of Brittany and Santana. First they got Claire, after her Alex, Janel and Shay followed. Alex had quite the temper and sometimes when arguing with his siblings he refuses to acknowledge his sisters as... well, his sisters. Brittany is currently working as the nurse at WMHS while Santana works at the beauty salon downtown.

The Evans are the perfect family. Sam Evans became mayor of Lime, and Quinn Fabray is the perfect trophy wife who had the perfect children. Perfect, intelligent and talented children. Cameron and Taylor were their first born children. Both were talented in singing and playing guitar, and get good grated at school. Ashley was a perfect child even though she wasn't as musical as her older brother and sister, she still managed to get good grades and even made it to the Cheerios. Their youngest child, Sasha is already looking out for high school. Quinn's life is finally perfect and she doesn't want anything to got wrong in her life ever again. She didn't even bother telling them about Beth.

You could say Artie Abrams had it the hardest after graduating. When Artie got to college he finally found his match. She was the perfect girl for him and he was completely in love with her. After college they got married. Unfortunately having kids wasn't so easy for them. Finally she got pregnant and they were so happy. Artie can still remember the day Jack and Rose were born as if it was yesterday. They went to the hospital, but something went wrong. The doctors could save the babies, but unfortunately they couldn't save his wife. Artie was devastated but had to be strong and raise his children. He's getting a lot of help of his friends, and can call them anytime. Artie loves his kids, but their isn't a day he wished she was still with him.

Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang got married after convincing Mike's father she was the one for him. After completing their college they moved to LA, so Mike could start his dancing career. Slowly his career started with being a back-up dance for less popular artists, but within a year or two Mike had reached the top. He danced for all the famous artists, was seen in the best music videos and even became judge in So You Think You Can Dance. He became one of the most wanted dancers in the industry. When he was finally getting less busy, Mike and Tina decided to have a child. First Katie was born. They were so happy with their daughter they decided to have another child, this time they got a boy who they named Booboo.

Sebastian Smythe spent years trying to make Blaine his, but after he realized Blaine would never leave Kurt he gave up and started meeting new people. That's when he met Dave, they met in the gay-bar they both went once in a while. While Sebastian was openly gay, Dave was still having trouble with accepting it. They ran off to Canada to get married and got some talented kids, who all go to Dalton*. They're very happy but Dave still isn't really open about their relationship.

Of course Will Schuester didn't end up alone like Sue Sylvester. He got married with Emma Pillsbury, and had some beautiful children. Even though they started later with children than most people do, they still enjoyed being parents. Their first child, Emma jr. is already 21 and about to settle down, while their youngest child is a Freshman. They got four kids, all of them are gingers except one. Robert is the only one who isn't ginger and resembles his father with his brown hair. Robert is the second oldest and already left the house for college. Rupert and Bonnie are still in High School, trying to survive, and with their father as coach of the glee club it doesn't make their lives easier.

Can Rachel repair the relationship with her children before it's too late? How will Kurt and Blaine feel when they hear the shocking news that Nick's girlfriend is pregnant? Can Brittany and Santana help their children survive High School? Is Quinn's life still going to be perfect after she finds out Ashley is bulimic and Taylor is pregnant? Will Artie find love again? Can Mike be a dancer and a father at the same time? What will Sebastian do when he and Blaine meet again? Should Will give up his job to give his children their privacy or should he keep the job he loves to do? Who will survive and who will end up being a mess?

* Dalton is now a mixed school with separate buildings for girls and boys.

Families and who's writing them:

**The Puckerman Family (claimed by Cynthia)**

Noah "Puck" Puckerman/Mark Salling

Rachel Puckerman/Lea Michelle

Brant Puckerman/18/Senior/Brant Daugherty

Lindsey Puckerman/17/Junior/Lindsey Shaw

Lucy Puckerman/15/Freshman/Lucy Hale

**The Lopez-Pierce Family (claimed by Eva)**

Santana Lopez-Pierce/Naya Rivera

Brittany Lopez-Pierce/Heather Morris

Claire Lopez-Pierce/19/Resident/Claire Holt (biologically Brittany's)

Alex Lopez-Pierce/18/Senior/Alex Pettyfer (biologically Brittany's)

Janel Lopez-Pierce/16/Sophomore/Janel Parrish (biologically Santana's)

Shay Lopez-Pierce/15/Freshman/Shay Mitchell (biologically Santana's)

**The Anderson Family (claimed by Suzanne)**

Blaine Anderson/Darren Criss

Kurt Anderson/Chris Colfer

Diego Anderson/19/Resident/Diego Boneta (biologically Blaine's)

Nick Anderson/17/Junior/Nick Jonas (biologically Blaine's)

Damian Anderson/16/Sophomore/Damian McGinty (biologically Kurt's) (twin to Callan Anderson)

Callan Anderson/16/Sophomore/Callan McAuliffe (biologically Kurt's) (twin to Damian Anderson)

Emma Anderson/15/Freshman/Emma Watson (biologically Kurt's)

**The Chang Family (claimed by Eva & Suzanne)**

Mike Chang/Harry Shum Jr. by Eva

Tina Chang/Jenna Ushkowitz by Suzanne

Katie Chang/16/Sophomore/Katie Leung by Eva

Booboo Chang/15/Freshman/Booboo Stewart by Suzanne

**The Evans Family (claimed by Sanne)**

Sam Evans/Chord Overstreet

Quinn Evans/Dianna Agron

Cameron Evans/17/Junior/Cameron Mitchell (twin to Taylor Evans)

Taylor Evans/17/Junior/Taylor Swift (twin to Cameron Evans)

Ashley Evans/16/Sophomore/Ashley Benson

Sasha Evans/14/Middle School/Sasha Pieterse

**The Schuester Family (claimed by Anneloes)**

William "Will" Schuester/Matthew Morris

Emma Schuester/Jayma Mays

Emma Schuester Jr./21/Emma Stone

Robert Schuester/19/Resident/Robert Pattinson

Rupert Schuester/17/Junior/Rupert Grint

Bonnie Schuester/15/Freshman/Bonnie Wright

**The Abrams Family (claimed by Anneloes)**

Artie Abrams/Kevin McHale

Jack Abrams/8/Elementary School/Jack Horan (twin to Rose Abrams)

Rose Abrams/8/Elementary School/Rose Horan (twin to Jack Abrams)

**The Smythe-Karofsky Family (claimed by Sanne & Cynthia)**

Sebastian Smythe-Karofsky/Grant Gustin

David "Dave" Smythe-Karofsky/Max Adler

Emma Smythe-Karofsky/17/Junior/Emma Roberts

Freddie Smythe-Karofsky/15/Freshman/Freddie Highmore


	2. Chapter 2: The Lopez Pierce family

**-Eva writes-**

"Shit!" Shay Lopez-Pierce looked at the black spot on her eyelid. She cursed at her mascara and carefully began wiping the mascara off her eyelid with a swab soaked in make-up remover. She sighed of relief when she got the spot off without ruining her eyeliner.

"SHAY! BREAKFAST!" The sound of her brother Alex shouting filled her room. "COMING!" Shay shouted back. Too lazy to clean up her make-up table, she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

When Shay came downstairs, all the others where already there. "Hurry up, Shay, they need me at the salon." Santana said when she saw her youngest daughter walk into the room. Brittany never passed her driving exam, so Santana brought the kids to school, for most of the time. Alex did have a driver's license, but they only had one car, and Santana needed to drive to the beauty salon.

Shay took a seat at the table and began eating her breakfast. Her one-year-older sister Janel had already finished hers, and was staring at her nails, waiting. Alex was playing a game on his iPhone, leaving his bowl of cereals half empty. Or half full, if you want to say it like that.

"Five minutes!" Santana said impatiently. "Geez, mom, I can't eat faster!" Shay shouted. "Try harder!" Shay rolled her eyes.

"Alex, stop playing that game and finish your breakfast!" Santana yelled. Alex sighed and did what she said. Santana walked to the hallway and shouted: "Brittany! Almost ready? We're leaving!" "COMING!" Brittany yelled. Santana sighed. It was a typical morning at the Lopez-Pierce family. Santana did most of the parenting, because – no offence – Brittany isn't really the smartest person in the world. She isn't really what you call "mother-material". But Santana loved her, no matter what.

Finally, seven minutes later, everyone was ready and they took place in the big, black Toyota. The Lopez-Pierce family didn't live that far from WMHS, it was about a fifteen-minute drive.

In the back seat, Janel and Shay were gossiping about what was happening at their school. Brittany was glad to join them and Santana smiled. But then she heard something she couldn't believe. "Have your heard there's a new Glee Club co-coach?" Shay said. "Why would I know?" Janel said. "Well, her name is Rachel Puckerman. She won the Nationals when she was in Glee Club." Shay said sounding almost interested. "Who cares?" Janel said bitchy. "I do." Santana said. Janel looked surprised. "Why?" "Well, Brittany and I were in that same year, in that same Glee Club." Santana answered.

She pulled over. They had arrived at WMHS. Santana gave Brittany a kiss and hugged her goodbye. She didn't expect to get a kiss, or even a hug from her children so she just waved them goodbye. "Have a good day at school!"

On her ride to the beauty salon, Santana thought about what Shay said. Rachel is back at WMHS? Coaching the Glee Club? For some reason, Santana felt happy about the thought she could see Rachel again. Sure, they weren't the closest friends back then, but Rachel did help her at difficult times. Even at times when Santana made fun of her, she still helped her. Santana wondered how Rachel was doing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Schuester family

**-Anneloes writes-**

It had been a neat and tidy morning today, luckily. All the children are already eating their breakfast, they are even early. Emma woke up at five o' clock to make breakfast, with apples, in boxes. Yes, neatly cut apples in boxes. Emma looked at her children sitting and eating quietly, as her perfect husband was reading the newspaper, but something wasn't quite right. One, two, three… wait, she didn't have three children?

"Daddypops, where is Robert?" Emma asked her husband sweetly.

"He's in his room honeydrops, he doesn't have to work today." Will replied happily.

"Well he has to go to college dadabear?" Emma asked, this time she was as much sweet

as she was demanding.

"Let the boy sort out his life first, besides he wants to get into Yale's drama department

next year." Will said. They have had this discussion so many times.

"That's what he said last year when he didn't even apply?" Emma sneered at her husband.

"He has a hangover mom." Emma Jr. stated while packing her bags to go to college.

"What?" Will asked.

"Oh please father he is nineteen and he went out last night." Emma Jr. added.

"He had a curfew!" The mother of the family almost shouted. Almost, she never actually shouted.

"Right, you probably heard him coming home because you weren't loud at all having sex last night." Emma Jr. said sarcastically.

"Please Emmy I didn't need to hear that?" Rupert screamed loudly. Not almost, he shouted, he certainly did. He also squealed sometimes, like a girl.

"Well I did hear it. Clearly. Last night. Because I sleep on the same floor as they do.

That is part of the reason why I have to move out as soon as possible." Emmy said. "I'm leaving people, I'll be late for class." Emma said, walking out, leaving her mother bright red and her father hiding behind their newspaper.

"Mother, don't you think her skirts are a little short most of the time?" Their youngest daughter Bonnie asked.

"She's 21, it's al-" Her mother tried to say, before William cut her off.

"Yes she most certainly does I will have to look into that." Will said. He had gotten a little more serious since the graduation class of 2011.

"I think we need to look into our boundaries and rules before you do that sweetheart because it covered everything it needed to cover. Now go or you will be late for school."

Emma said. She handed her youngest two their schoolbags and kissed them on their foreheads. Rupert rolled his eyes, while Bonnie smiled as the perfect daughter she always seemed to be. That is when the seemingly perfect Schuester family took off to McKinley high school as they had been doing for the past who knows how many years.

It was when classes had started and her father was safely in the auditorium teaching performing arts which was now a real class that Bonnie lifted her skirt some centimeters. She bended over her seat to flirt with the only freshman football player around and winked at the Asian kid BooBoo that peaked at her uncovered skin.

It was then that Rupert started worrying if his scarf matched his socks without worrying that his father could hear his thoughts. He was superstitious if not paranoid.

It was then that Robert got up feeling like a zombie and started to read a playboy not having to worry anyway cause he didn't and would never ever give a shit.


	4. Chapter 4: The Evans family

**-Sanne writes-**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Cameron smashed on the alarm clock, until it went silence. He didn't want to get out of bed but unfortunately he had to. He went to his closest, grabbed some clothes, put them on, looked in the mirror once and then went downstairs. His mom was making breakfast while his father was getting ready for work.

"I'll see you tonight," Sam said as he gave his wife a kiss "Have a good day at work and don't forget you've got to pick up Sasha," Quinn said as she put breakfast on the plates. Quinn shouted "BREAKFAST IS READY." Various annoyed voices shouted back "COMING." The girls always needed hours to get ready while Cameron was already finished. Cameron went to sit next to his mother. As he ate his breakfast the girls came downstairs one by one.

They all ate their breakfast in silence, they just never talked while eating unless you had something important to say.

The doorbell rang and Cameron went to open the door. "Hey Cam, are you guys ready?"

Damian said. Damian had been Cameron's best friend since they were freshman. They told each other everything. Every day he went to school with his sisters Taylor and Ashley, and Damian's brother Nick. Every week it was someone else turn to pick up the others.

"I think they're almost ready, I'll them to hurry up" and Cameron was of to the diner room, but the girls weren't there. He heard the television in the living room so that meant they were ready. "ASHLEY! TAYLOR! THEY'RE HERE!" Cameron shouted, "COMING" Taylor shouted back.

Cameron went to sit in the back with Damian and Ashley, and Taylor went to sit in the front with Nick. It was actually quite awkward now Damian was dating Ashley and Nick was dating Taylor. He was used to Taylor and Nick since they're already together for almost a year but Damian and Ashley are together for about a month or something.

They arrived just in time. Nick, Taylor and Cameron rushed to their Spanish class, while

Damian and Ashley rushed to their English class.

Spanish was actually quite fun with Mrs. Holiday as teacher. Today she'd prepared a Spanish song, which they had to translate. Last year she told the latest rumors about celebrities in Spain.

"Nick," Taylor whispered, "Are we still going to perform that number we prepared?" "If you still want to," Nick whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5: The Anderson family

**-Suzanne writes-**

It was Sunday night. It was really quiet in the Anderson house. Everyone was asleep. Well, you were never sure with 4 teens in the house. Teenagers never sleep. But anyway, Kurt was sleeping peacefully until he heard something. He opened his eyes and looked to the right. There was no one next to him. He looked at the clock. 1:30 am. He sighed and got up. He walked downstairs. He heard something familiar. It was the sound of a guitar. He opened the door. He wasn't surprised to see his husband in front of him, sitting with one of his many guitar and a piece of paper.

"Blaine Warbler, get your cute ass back to bed!" said Kurt. Blaine looked up. Kurt looked very sleepy. He yawned. Blaine started laughing. "Ahaha you haven't called me that in ages." He responded. Kurt smiled. Kurt walked to the couch and sat down. "What are you doing? It's like 2 in the morning." Kurt said, still yawning. "School starts tomorrow and I forgot to write a welcome song and I haven't prepared the lesson yet." Blaine said, a little tired and stressed. "You're always trying to please everybody. Tomorrow is the first day of school. I'm sure they don't mind. Just be yourself. That's enough." Said Kurt comforting. Blaine looked at him. "You think so?" he responded with a little disbelieve. "Yes, I'm sure of it." Kurt smiled at this husband. "But if you don't come to bed now I'm going to drag you. I need my beauty sleep." Kurt said. Blaine looked at him very critically. He nodded. "Yeah… you do." Kurt looked shocked and indignantly. "What?" A smile appeared on Blaine's face. "Just kidding, you look really beautiful in your red pajamas." Kurt still looked a little shocked but then suddenly a smile appeared. "Stop talking shit Anderson. Go to bed." Kurt said jokingly. "Yes captain!" Blaine responded. He kissed Kurt on the cheek and ran upstairs. Kurt followed him.

It was 6:30 and Damian woke up. He was really excited to go back to McKinley. He was seeing his girlfriend and his best friend Cameron again. Unlike his twin, Damian really liked school. He wasn't the smartest but he really liked to learn. He was also really naïve. He would never admit it though. He opened his bedroom door and went to the bathroom. His little sister Emma was already dressed and busy with her hair. "Wow you're up early." He said to her. "You too" she responded very calmly. "I promised to pick Cameron up at 7:30." Damian said. She nodded. Emma wasn't really talkative. Damian walked out of the bathroom. He knocked on Nicks bedroom door. "Nick! Get up! You don't want to be late, right?" Damian screamed really quiet. He didn't want to wake anyone. "GO AWAY." Said Nick. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Damian sighed. "Nick, the holiday is over. School starts again! I'm going in 30 minutes. If you're not ready I'm going without you." Damian heard a frustrated sign coming from the other side of the door. He walked downstairs. Kurt was already preparing breakfast. "Good morning" he said a little tired. "Good morning dad." Damian responded. Damian started to eat. "Where is daddy?" he asked. "Well, you know your daddy. He left early so he could prepare something for history class today. I told him not to. But he insisted." "Daddy always wants to please everybody…" Damian said. "Exactly." Kurt responded with a smile on his face. Damian finished eating. He said good-bye to his dad. It was 6:55. Nick had 5 minutes left. Just when Damian opened the door he heard someone running down the stairs. "Wait!" Nick said. Damian rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

It was 7 am. Callen woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He sighed. He didn't want to go to school. Last year was really boring. He was a smart guy but school wasn't something he really liked. Why learn? He knew everything already. He sighed and got out of bed. "Another boring year…" he thought. He put on some random clothes, ate breakfast and said goodbye to his dad. He preferred walking to school just like his younger sister Emma. She already left the house at 6:45. He didn't really care if he came in time. It was just school right?

Kurt cleaned the table. Everyone left. His life has changed a lot. He works in a fancy clothing store. After his Broadway adventures, he decided to settle down with Blaine and get a normal life. It wasn't really difficult finding a job. He walked into his favorite store and as soon as Kurt did a job interview and the manager saw his outfit, he was hired. He worked in the store on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. He sat down… "I think I'm going to pay McKinley a visit today. Just to see if Blaine is doing fine and how Rachel is doing it as the new Glee Club coach." He thought. Of course he knew about Rachel. They are best friends right? They kept in touch after living their dreams in New York city. Kurt finished cleaning, fixed his hair and went off to McKinley.


	6. Chapter 6: The Puckerman family

**-Cynthia writes-**

Brant was your typical Puckerman man. He was just like his father, the only thing that came out his mouth was vulgar language. He can do anything, and get away with it. The stuff he does isn't always legal, but he actually is a very nice person, and with the right person he even can get romantic. On school he was just as Noah was, a so called 'bad boy'. He gets around, and lets people know that. Is he going to find someone soon, or is he still going to sleep around all the time? Rachel and Noah don't really think anything of it, because they know eventually he will find someone where he could be his self.

Lindsey is pretty much her mother without the dramatic part. But she is only herself with the people she trusts, just like her father. At home she is one crazy woman, she does the craziest stuff without any good reasons. When she gets angry no one but her mother understands what she is saying, this is because when she is angry she is talking with all those big words that nobody understands. On school she is really popular, and acts like she is a bit dumb, just because she doesn't want to be bullied.

Lucy. Wow, that's a whole other story. She was once really close with her mother, till she got older. Her mother was only at home on the weekends. She was in New York living her dreams in the weekdays. Lucy got angry with Rachel, how could she do this? I mean she has three children and a husband. She only came home with in the weekends and then she wanted to do the stuff SHE liked. Thus after a while, she just stayed in her room when her mother was at home. And now... Her mother stopped working in New York and came home. Maybe you already predicted it, but yes Lucy here is the dramatic queen of the family.

So with this said, you already can again already predict that the Puckerman family is a huge mess most of the times. But they actually all love each other, although not everyone wants to say it.

Rachel woke up, and saw her husband lying besides her. She loved that feeling, the feeling of having your beloved one beside you, in reach. She kissed him on his shoulder and Puck woke up. "Hello love, did you sleep well?"

Rachel just smiled at him and hugged him closer. "I'm nervous. What if Lucy gets really angry when she sees me on school? I don't know if I can handle that."

"Honey, please don't be nervous. In a while she probably is gonna forgive you, and she is going to fucking love you like before."

"Noah, language." Rachel said while looking at him under her eyelashes. "But thank you."

"MOM! DAD! IT'S ALREADY FUCKING LATE, COME HERE AND MAKE ME A SANDWICH."

"Brant! How much do I have to tell you have to stop talking to us with that language." Rachel screamed.

While Lucy and Lindsey were still getting ready, Rachel, Puck and Brant already started with making breakfast. Well, Brant was more drooling at the sight of the food, while his mom and dad were preparing breakfast.

Lindsey and Lucy also came downstairs slowly, and both ate their food without talking to anyone. Lindsey did this because she was just to tired to care about anything, but Lucy just didn't want to talk to her mom.

"Guys, I'm leaving. I don't think the guys in the fire station like it when I'm being late, so..." Puck said.

"Love you, be safe please." Rachel said. "Bye." Brant said, while the girls only looked his way.

"Are you guys finished eating?" Rachel asked them, Lindsey and Brant both nodded. "Well come on then, I'll bring you guys."

They all slowly walked to the car of their mom, and the ride to school was also really silent.

"Here we are," Rachel said. "I have to do something here, so don't mind me when I follow you guys inside."

"Hello there, Mrs. Puckerman, how have you been?" principal Figgins asked. "I've been very well, I came here to talk about my new function here. When can I start? Today?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Chang family

**-Eva writes-**

It was hard for Mike to keep his eyes open. It was only 6:15 AM, and he was already on his way to LA. The train moved at a normal tempo, so Mike guessed he would arrive in about 30 minutes. He decided to sleep just a bit more.

Mike and Tina decided to move back to Lima just before the summer. It was easier to raise their children there. LA was just so hectic for them, and Tina missed living in the calm Lima.

At first, Katie really didn't agree. She had just finished her first year in High School in LA, having a couple of really close friends. Also, for her, LA was a great spot to live in. Beach, shops, you could find everything for a great life as a teenager. But after thinking for a while, she was okay with it.

Booboo, on the other hand, was very happy when he heard the news. He was a very insecure kid, and he wasn't really excited to go to school in LA. Too much pressure for him. He was starting his first year today, at WMHS.

But most of Mike's jobs were in LA, so he had to travel a lot. After a couple of calmer years, Mike was getting a lot of job offers. At this point, he's practicing a lot, in LA. He was going to star in some big music video. For him, this was not that big of a deal, but it was bringing him closer to his dream: starring in a big modern dance show.

Anyway, being a father and getting closer to his life long dream at the same time was hard. He really, really wanted to spend more time with his children but it was just so hard. Tina did most of the housework, and it caused a strong tension between Mike and Tina.

While Mike was still asleep in the train, Katie woke up. First day of school at WMHS, and it freaked her out. Her brother Booboo wasn't the only insecure kid in this family.

Katie got out of bed and opened her closet. What to wear, what to wear? After a while, Katie just went with something that she thought suited her.

"KIDS? BREAKFAST!" Katie rushed downstairs to find her mom still in her pajamas. "Morning, mom!" Katie said and she took place at the dining table.

"Morning, love. Here's your breakfast." Tina said while giving Katie her cereals, along with some milk.

"Thanks."

"Are you nervous for today?" Tina also took place at the table.

"A bit…" Katie admitted.

"It'll be alright."

Booboo also entered the kitchen. Without saying anything, he took place at the dining table and began filling his bowl with cereals. "You okay, honey?" Tina asked her son. "Yes mom."

Fifteen minutes later, at 7:45, Tina waved her kids good-bye. They took the bus to school, that was only a five minute drive. Quietly Katie and Booboo sat next to each other on their way to school. Katie was listening to some music on her iPhone and Booboo was just staring out the window. They had spent half of the summer in Lima already, so it wasn't that they didn't know their way around.

The bus went right and Katie saw that they were approaching the school. Now, she was getting nervous. What will the kids think of her? Will she find new friends? And Booboo?


	8. Chapter 8: The Smythe Karofsky family

**-Cynthia & Sanne writing-**

"Sweety Pie can you wake the children?" Sebastian asked his beloved husband. "Why can't you do it, honey?" Dave said, annoyed his husband made him look up from his newspaper. "But I'm making breakfast. The only thing you're doing is reading the newspaper so get your sexy head master butt from that chair and go wake the children," Sebastian said while grabbing Dave's newspaper. He threw the newspaper in the bin. Dave didn't have a choice, he had to wake the children. "I'm still the head master so if I want I can fire you," Dave muttered while walking up the stairs to the rooms of his children. He knocked on both doors "Wake up!, Breakfast is ready." Grumpy Dave went back downstairs to eat his breakfast. "Would you like an egg my Piggy?" Sebastian said, Dave nodded as he sat down to eat the breakfast Sebastian made for him. In silence they started eating their breakfast. Emma came downstairs, she's their oldest child.

Emma liked to be in the spotlight just like her father Sebastian, but that was the only thing they had in common. Emma had her characteristics from her "Daddy Dad". Emma was very jealous and was pretty insecure. Yeah, I know... How could you be insecure and love the spotlight? Well easily, she loved the feeling of being loved and being applauded and everything that has something to do with it, but the only problem is that she knows she isn't the prettiest or nicest girl. She is just an average girl, and she is just afraid nobody will like her or will think she is ugly.

Freddie was different. Normally girls take longer to get ready but in this family it's totally the opposite. Freddie always takes hours to get ready, to, well, impress not only girls but also boys. With his intense look he could make boys and girls fall for him by only looking at them. He was exactly how his father was when he was his age. Freddie came downstairs, with his hair falling perfectly, his perfect blue eyes, his cute smile and his Dalton uniform looking perfectly on him, he looked like a model.

Excited Freddie and Emma talked about how awesome it was the Warblers got to perform at the openings ceremony. Dave on the other hand was less happy about the openings ceremony, he had to give a speech, introduce the new teachers and welcome the new students. Sebastian had an easier job, he just had to stand there with the other teachers.

"So which song are you guys singing?" Sebastian asked, "You'll see," Emma said. No one knew what they were going to sing besides the Warblers, so they were not going to tell anyone now, not even their dad. "You can trust me, I'm your dad," Sebastian said almost begging his kids to tell him. "No, you'll see it at the openings ceremony," Freddie said, annoyed by the fact his father couldn't accept that he wasn't allowed to know. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Emma and Freddie annoyed by their father, Sebastian annoyed by his kids and well Dave was just annoyed by everyone.

"Is everyone ready?" Dave asked, breaking the silence. They all nodded, stood up and went outside, waiting for Dave to open the car. They always left early, because Dalton was a two-hour drive. Even though they worked in Westerville and their kids went to school in Westerville, they still lived in Lima. They had sort of a connection to this place. It was after all the place they met.

Finally they arrived at Dalton. Dave and Sebastian went to the other teachers to prepare the ceremony, while Emma and Freddie went to the Warblers to practice once more. Luckily everything went perfectly, even though Emma and Freddie only did some backing vocal and some dancing they were still nervous. They waited backstage and listened to their father naming all the new teachers and rules. There were 3 new teachers, of who one was a former Warbler. His name was Nick Duval. It was their turn to go on the stage. Emma took a deep breath, while Freddie looked in the mirror to check his hair.

"They made a good song choice," Sebastian whispered to Dave. "What's the song called?" Dave asked, amazed by his kids. "Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry."

_We wouldn't mind reviews, so that we know what we could do better! And thanks for the favorites and alerts so much 3_


	9. Chapter 9: The Abrams family

**-Anneloes writes****-**

There I was. Over thirty, drinking booze and giving tips to strippers. It was sad how my life turned out like this. No one would really care, I don't have close friends. Not close enough, I've known them for a long time but damn they had their own families. Well, I did too actually. The only difference is that I don't have a partner and I do have a full time nanny. I don't have that much time for my kids. Why do I have time for stripclubs but no time for my children? Well easy, this is at night when they are asleep in the morning before I go to work I have a hangover and when I get home they are going to scouting or softball of baletclass or violin lessons or what else. Then at dinner we talk a little, and then they go to bed and I end up being here. With strippers. The strippers weren't bad, I had to admit. They reminded me of my second girlfriend when she was drunk, Brittany. She dumped me for a girl though. Well not exactly but sort off. I'm such a loser.

"Hey you there come with me hottie." A stripper with pretty blond hair asked me.

"No thanks gal I'm just gonna chill with ma bro's later on!" I said, lying. What bro's? they are in bed with their pretty wifes. Damn it.

"Waitress! Another drink please!" I asked. The girl in the bunnysuit came up to me and gave me a drink. Hell yeah, let's just forget everything and go to Vegas! Or mini Vegas 5 km from here. I still have money for a cab I think.


	10. Chapter 10: Glee or no Glee?

**-****-Eva writes-**

Janel walked trough the hallways of William McKinley High School while all of the guys' eyes were pointed at her, as powerful as she was. She was the captain of the Cheerios, so she had all the power in the school. No, WMHS didn't change after the year Janel's mothers went to school, even though they tried to. Cheerios ruled the school, along with the jocks, and the Glee club kids were losers. And the rest was just in between.

So Janel was pretty popular. She was a sophomore, and that year was the year that being popular was everything you needed, and you could actually be it. That continued until you're a senior.

Being a freshman, like Shay, means you _can't_ be popular. You want to, very, very badly. But you're a lame freshman.

In the last year, you begin to realize that it's all a bit foolish and you begin to focus on what you want in life. That's why Alex face-palmed at the all the freshmen boys gazing at his sister.

Shay walked to Janel who was standing at her locker, fixing her ponytail. "Hey, Janel…" Shay said.

"What?" Janel said bitchy.

"When are Cheerios try-outs?" Shay asked.

"Next Thursday," Janel answered, still not looking at her sister.

"Thanks…" Shay said. She looked at her sister's locker, thinking of how she should decorate hers.

"Are you done?" Shay looked up to her sister. "Sorry?" she asked.

"Are you done?" Janel repeated her question, finally looking at her sister. A bitchy 'I-can't-be-seen-with-you' kind of look rested in her eyes. She looked back at her mirror to see if her mascara was still in its place. Shay decided to walk away.

When Shay walked from English to her locker, she passed the choir room. She noticed that the Glee Club was rehearsing for the first time this year, with their new coach: Rachel Puckerman. The singing made Shay curious and she stopped to look. She recognized some of the students, but not all.

A girl, probably freshman, was auditioning. Shay was amazed by the girl's voice as she sung The A-Team by Ed Sheeran. Shay didn't expect that voice to come out of that girl. It was powerful and intimidating, and the girl looked a bit shy.

Shay knew the song as a soft, high, not _that_ powerful song, but the girl changed it completely.

"_And they say, _

_She's in the Class A Team._

_Stuck in her daydream._

_Been this way since 18,_

_But lately her face seems,_

_Slowly sinking, wasting._

_Crumbling like pastries._

_And they scream,_

_The worst things in life come free to us._

_Cos we're just under the upperhand._

_And go mad for a couple grams._

_And she don't wanna go outside tonight._

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland._

_Or sells love to another man._

_It's too cold outside._

_For angels to fly,_

_Angels to fly."_

When the girl was finished, the entire Glee Club stood up and started clapping. "Welcome to the Glee Club, Lucy!" Shay's Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester said. Lucy smiled shyly when she walked away from the front of the class and took a seat.

Suddenly, Mr. Schuester saw Shay. As fast as she could, she continued walking. "Hey! Wait!" Shay stopped walking. 'What are you doing, keep walking!' her mind said. But she couldn't. Mrs. Berry appeared in front of her.

"Are you okay? Do you want to audition?" Mrs. Berry asked, with a kind smile on her face.

"Eh… I eh, I…" Shay stuttered, "I … I don't know…"

"Think about it, okay? You're always welcome!" Mrs. Berry said.

"Okay," Shay nodded. Mrs. Berry tapped Shay's shoulder and walked back to the choir room. Shay continued her journey to her locker.


	11. Chapter 11: Dizzy

**-Sanne writes-**

Ashley felt great wearing her Cheerio uniform once again. Together with her friends Janel and Cher she walked through the hallways of McKinley High. Even though she had a boyfriend, she liked it when boys looked at them as they passed by.

The cafeteria was completely filled with teens eating their food. The girls went to sit with the other Cheerios and footballers.

"Don't you need to eat?" Cher asked as she took another bite from her bread.

"I'm not hungry," Ashley lied. She was starving, but eating only made you fat and she couldn't afford getting any fatter than she already was.

"You're not dieting again, are you?" Cher asked.

"Of course not, I'm just not hungry," Ashley lied. She didn't like lying to her friend but otherwise she had to hear her talk about how you could get bulimia and how you could die if you get to skinny. Cher didn't understand how she felt, Cher was perfectly skinny but she wasn't. You could see her belly like some kind of bubble under her cheerio-uniform. That bubble had to go even if that meant not eating anything at all. You might think it's hard, not eating anything but as long as you keep thinking that you get fat, it's really easy.

The bell rang, meaning it was time to go to class. Quickly Ashley grabbed her bag and together with Cher and some other cheerios she went to Spanish. Janel had disappeared like she sometimes does.

Spanish was given by a teacher named Mr. Schuester, who was also Glee-coach. Four o'clock there would be Glee again. Ashley had been looking out to Glee the whole day, she loved singing and dancing even though she wasn't that good.

After a long day it was finally 4 o'clock. The choir room was already filled with people as Ashley and Cher walked in. Everyone was talking to each other. As Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Puckerman came in everyone quickly stopped talking and went to sit on one of the chairs.

"Before we start I'd like to welcome our newest members to the Glee club" Mr. Schuester said

"I believe this is going to be a great year. We've got Mrs. Puckerman who's going to help us and we've got some amazing vocals and dancers so I think we're going to win nationals this year,"

"That doesn't mean we don't have to get better." Mrs. Puckerman said "Mr. Schue and I decided we're going to give you vocal and dance lessons, to get the best out of your talents."

"Today we'll start with some dancing lessons, I think you'll all enjoy dancing on this song," Mr. Schuester said as the turned on 'Can't Touch This'.

Everyone got exited and spontaneously started dancing. "Haha I knew you'd liked that." Mr. Schuester laughed.

"Okay everyone get on the floor and make sure you can see Mr. Schue," Mrs. Puckerman said.

"Okay we'll start with some easy moves! Everyone do it exactly like me," Mr. Schue said as he started doing some moves. All the kids tried to do the same but most didn't succeed. Mr. Schuester quickly realized this wasn't working and tried to explain what he was doing.

Slowly Ashley started to feel a little dizzy, but ignored it. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do because slowly everything started to get black in front of her eyes. She fell down on the ground but couldn't move her hands to lighten her fall. "Ashley!" she heard Damian say but she couldn't respond.


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions and reunions

**-S****uzanne writes-**

"When is she going to wake up?".

"I'm sorry but I don't know."

"What is wrong with her? You can't just pass out or something?".

"Her blood sugar level is really low. She probably skipped some meals today"

Damian's eyes widened.

Ashley opened her eyes.

"Ashley! Are you feeling better?" Damian almost shouted. "Where am I?" she said, still feeling a little dizzy. "You're at the nurse." Damian said.

"I'll leave you guys alone." The nurse said with a kind smile.

"Are you feeling better?" Damian asked putting his hand on her schoulder.

"What happened?"

"You passed out during the rehearsal. The nurse said that your blood sugar level was low or something…"

"Ow"

Ashley already knew what was coming next. This wasn't the first time something like this happened.

"Ashley, you're beautiful. You know that right?" Damian said with a kind smile. Ashley remained silent. "I know you Ashley. We've been friends for almost 3 years! I know what's going on." Damian was naïve but he certainly wasn't dumb. "Ashley, I just want you to know that I didn't fell in love with you because of your body. I fell in love with you because of your personality. I love you and I just want you to love yourself as much as I do!". Ashleys eyes widened. They've being dating for a month but Damian never told her he love her… There is just a huge different between liking and loving, they both knew that. "You… you love me?" she said uncertain. "God yes!" Damian responded grabbing her hands. "I know we've been dating for a month but my feelings have changed for you. It turned into something… deeper. I just hate you seeing like this. You're the most amazing girl ever Ashley! You're way too amazing to feel like this. I feel so powerless, I wish I could do something to make you feel better" Damian said to her without breaking eye contact. Ashley looked away. "Ashley, please say something." Damian said with a little desperation in his voice. She looked at him and just hugged him, tears falling down from her face. "Thank you" she whispered. "I love you too."

A FEW HOURS BACK IN TIME

Blaine bit in his apple. He was eating his lunch. He was so happy Kurt kicked him back to bed. He was really tired and he was sure that he would've fallen asleep if he went to bed any later. He thought about the lesson that took place earlier this morning. He already survived the hardest part, the freshmans. Those were hard to impress. "Thinking about me?" he suddenly heard from behind. The voice was really familiar. "Kurt? Wut.. What.. What are..?" Blaine said confused and happy at the same time. "What am I doing here? Well, I just wanted to see how my husband was doing." Kurt said while he took a seat next to Blaine. Kurt could be a little bit sassy but he could also be really sweet. Blaine loved both sides. "So, how are you doing?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face. "Well, I already had the freshmans classes this morning. I still got to do the juniors but I think I will survive those." He said with a smile on his face. "How did those classed went?" Kurt asked. "They went pretty well, I saw some familiar faces, Shay Lopez-Pierce, Booboo Chang, Bonnie Schuester, Rachels kid Lucy Puckerman and Emma of course. Lucy looks so much like Rachel!" Kurt laughed. "Speaking of the diva herself, have you seen her?" Kurt asked. "No but…" Blaine couldn't finish his sentence. "KUUUUUUUUUURT! BLAAAAAAAAAAINE!" someone screamed. Before they knew it they were both captured in a big hug. "It's been ages since I saw you guys!" Rachel said. She released the two guys from her hug. She took a seat. "I can't believe you're here and I'm here… together! Back at McKinley High." They all smiled. It was good to be back. They talked about their lives, their family and their work. They kept in touch but the last time they saw each other was 3 months ago. Rachel looked really happy with Puck as her husband. Kurt was a little shocked when Finn decided to marry Mercedes and Rachel decided to marry Noah. It wasn't that he disliked Noah, he always stood up for him in high school. It was just really unexpected. He had fun planning their wedding. It didn't came as a surprise that Rachel asks Kurt to plan it. Blaine looked on the clock. "Okay guys! I gotta go! The Junior classes are waiting for me!" Blaine took his bag and ran away. Glee club wasn't until the end of the day so Kurt and Rachel kept on talking. Kurt smiled. He really missed her, she was sort of his best friend. It was nice seeing her again. Maybe he should go to McKinley more often.

This was boring as fuck. Callan sighed and watched his calculus teacher explain square roots for the ten thousandth time. Why are people so stupid? Don't they just get it? It isn't that hard. He was playing with his pen. This was such a waste of time. Why learn? He could be… sleeping or something. That was way more important than doing some easy math. He sighed again… This was going to be a long, very very very long year.


	13. Chapter 13: Dear Diary

_**-Suzanne writes-**_

_Dear diary,_

_Last summer, I promised to myself buy a diary and to write in it at least every two days. So here I am. It's 11 pm and today was the first day of school. I have to admit that I was a little nervous. It was my first day of high school, ever. I heard a lot about it from my brothers. Nick scarred me with his stupid stories about kids being thrown in dumpsters and evil food fights but I'm glad that I haven't experienced those things, yet. Papa assured me I was going to be fine. Okay, I'm procrastinating again. I should be telling you how the day actually went. Here I go:_

_I woke up, dressed myself ('cause I already picked my outfit the day before, just like papa always says: "Every day is an opportunity for fashion."), I fixed my hair, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and went to school. It was kind of awkward, almost every freshman was awkward. My first class was history class. I wasn't sure if that was a pro or a con. I really love my dad but I wasn't sure how the other students were going to react if they found out their history teacher was actually one of my fathers. Dad promised me that he wouldn't embarrass me. I already took that with a grain of salt. I was sure, even how hard my father tried, he would embarrass me anyway. Guess what? I was right. The lesson went pretty well, everyone seemed to like him. It happened just a few seconds after the bell rang. He came to me and whispered: "Hey Emma, do you got enough tampons left? I saw some in the bin this morning and I was wondering if I have to buy more?". A lot of the girls started giggling. He tried to whisper but unfortunately, he wasn't whispering soft enough. I'm so happy that a lot of the students already left the classroom. My face became red. "Do we have to have this conversation right now?" I hissed. "Well, I just wanted to make sure!" he responded, totally unaware of the whispering girls behind him. "Dad, I'm fine thank you. I have to go to my next class. Bye." I told him and gave a quick hug. "Bye darling!" he shouted. I caught some weird looks from my fellow students. I ran away as fast as possible. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad but he can be so oblivious sometimes. Sigh, it's hard to be the only girl in a family full of guys. So I ran away and bumped into a guy. Yes, this day was really awkward. "Sorry!" I said. I looked up and I saw the guys. It was a ginger, probably a junior. The first thing that I noticed, after his hair, were his blue eyes. His outfit really made them pop out. He was dressed really nicely. "Ow, it's alright. It wasn't your intention right? By the way, the Alexander McQueen outfit looks rather nice on you." My mouth dropped. He recognized the designer of my outfit! "Thank you…" I said. I looked at my watch. "I gotta go. Bye.." I said a little insecure and I ran away. Nick was wrong. Not every junior/senior ate freshmans raw for breakfast. That guy was actually nice. You know, in High school, people always fall into certain groups. He looked like an outcast just like me. I think that group-thing is really stupid. I don't care about it. I think it's a little childish. You know diary, people have called me an old soul before. Maybe I'm just an old soul. I don't know. I always felt… older then my class mates._

_Okay, I'm getting off topic. Back to school. Except for those 2 awkward moments in the morning, the day went pretty great. I really liked the classes. I don't know what to expect next but we'll just wait and see. I'm going to bed. I heard something, so I'm pretty sure dad or papa are on their way with a rant about sleep and I go to bed way too late. Bye diary!_

_- Emma_


	14. Chapter 14: Sexy manwhore

**-Sanne writes-**

Dave was fitting his old suit. He sighed, the suit didn't fit. Now he had to buy a new one before tonight. It's been ages since he and Sebastian went out for dinner, so the last time they went out was like a year and a half ago or something like that.

Dave decided to go the shop closest by their house. He didn't come there often, Sebastian did most of the shopping but he wasn't home right now. The shop was quite big. 'Where do I start?' Dave thought to himself. He walked towards a table with clothing but quickly saw those weren't suits. "Can I help you?" a familiar voice said "Ehmm..." Dave said as he turned around and saw the employee was no one other than Kurt Hummel. Kurt had been his High School crush and the first guy he'd ever kissed. "Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" Dave asked surprised "Well actually it's Kurt Hummel-Anderson right now, but yes, it's me," Kurt said as enthusiastic only he could be. "So you married Blaine?" Dave asked "No I married someone else called Anderson," Kurt joked. An awkward silence fell, Dave tried to say something but every-time he tried to he opened his mouth and then shut it again.

"So how are you?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence

"Ehmm... good, how are you?" Dave said, awkwardly running his hand through his hair.

"I'm great!" Kurt said "I mean I married the man of my dreams, got 5 amazing kids and have a fabulous job, even though I loved Broadway I need to take care of my kids."

Dave was amazed by everything Kurt had achieved.

"So did you marry anyone?" Kurt asked politely.

"Yes I married a really awesome guy and we got 2 kids. I'm currently headmaster of Dalton Academy and he's the music teacher," Dave said

"Wow that's great! But I think you aren't here to talk to me, right?" Kurt said

"Yeah, I came here for a suit, me and my husband are going out tonight but my old one doesn't fit anymore," Dave said

"Well then you've come to the right person," Kurt said enthusiastic, walking towards clothing racks.

"Well come on! We've got to find you a nice suit for you," Kurt said as he went from clothing rack to clothing rack, taking out suit after suit until he found what he was looking for.

"I think this will look perfect on you" Kurt said as he handed the suit to Dave. Dave just looked at Kurt with his 'what are you doing' face.

"Well, try it on," Kurt said impatiently as he pushed Dave towards the changing rooms. Dave quickly changed. As he came out of the changing room Kurt said "Oh. My. God. That looks perfect on you!"

Dave went into the changing rooms again and changed back to his usual clothes. He then purchased his suit, which according to Kurt looked perfect on him. "You know, I'd really like to meet your husband," Kurt said as he putted Dave's suit in a bag "Maybe we could have diner at my house and then you can bring your kids," suggested Kurt.

"Ehmm.. Sure," Dave said. He didn't want Kurt to know he married Kurt's enemy. He might love Sebastian but Kurt hates him and Sebastian doesn't like Kurt either. This might be a problem but how could he say no?

"Well I'll give you my number, just call me when you when you're free," Kurt said.

Dave left the shop thinking about how in hell he was going to get Sebastian to come with him to Kurt and Blaine's house.

"YOU WHAT!" Sebastian shouted.

"I... I just... said we... we'll have diner with them," Dave said getting a little scared of the angry Sebastian.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE DINER WITH THAT... GAY FACE AND THAT... SEX ON A STICK GUY!" Sebastian shouted while smashing his hand on the table.

"I... I didn't think it would be a problem. I mean I thought you were over Blaine and you forgave Kurt. I... I didn't think that..." Dave couldn't finish what he was saying because he was rudely interrupted by Sebastian shouting: "NO YOU WEREN'T THINKING! YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT THINGS! YOU JUST ASSUME EVERTHING WILL BE OKAY BUT IT'S NOT AND IF I'LL EVER HEAR YOU SAY THOSE NAMES AGAIN!"

"But... But it is just diner, what's wrong with that?" Dave tried.

"You really don't get it do you?" Sebastian said, a little calmer than earlier.

"How do you mean you I don't get it? I get that you loved Blaine and he didn't pick you and married Kurt but you've got to get over that and Kurt never did anything to you," Dave said getting a little angry now.

"Dave" Sebastian said as he looked right into Dave's eyes.

"I.. Dave I love you. You know that right?" Sebastian said as he run his hand through Dave's hair.

"Of course I know that" Dave responded.

"I just... I don't want anything to come in between that and I'm scared that when I'll see... him, I'm scared I'll fall in love with him all over again and I don't want that to happen. I just want to love you and you only," Sebastian said.

"Just kiss me you sexy manwhore," Dave said.


	15. Chapter 15: The dinner party

**-Sanne writes-**

"Seriously Sebas, relax, it's just diner," Dave said as they parked the car in front of Kurt's and Blaine's house. "I am relaxed," Sebastian said.

Dave rang the bell and Kurt opened the door. At first he looked happy to see them but as soon as he saw Sebastian his expression changed.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Yes Kurt it's me I hope you don't mind," Sebastian said as he tried to smile nicely.

"Ehhh... Of course not come in, come in," Kurt said as he opened the door a little more so everyone could come in.

Blaine's face stiffened as he saw Sebastian coming into the kitchen/diner room. Sebastian tried not to change his expression too much but couldn't help glaring at Blaine for a second.

"Well ehm... Dave, Sebastian, I think you'll already know my husband Blaine" Kurt said

"These are our kids Nick, Damian, Callan and Emma, unfortunately Diego was to busy to come," Kurt continued

"This is Freddie and this is Emma," Dave said "And I think you already know my husband Sebastian."

"Blaine is working really hard to get our food ready but until it's ready you can sit in the living room," Kurt said.

The kids went to the living room and started talking to each other. Emma and Emma found it really funny they both had the same name and talked about their experiences as the only girl in the family. Even though Emma (Smythe-Karofsky) is a junior and Emma (Anderson) is a freshman they seemed to get along.

As for Freddie he tried to talk to Callan but it didn't seem like he really wanted to talk to anyone. "Hey dude I'm Freddie, you're Callan right?" Freddie said.

"Yeah that's me," was all Callan said, looking at the TV thinking about how he could get rid of this guy.

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" Freddie asked.

"Not much," Callan answered. 'Seriously when was this guy going away?' he thought to himself.

"I won't go until you answered my question. You know that right?" Freddie said, but Callan didn't answer. "I know you're probably thinking about how to get rid of me but trust me you won't find a way so just talk with me,"

"Okay!" Callan said. "I'll talk with you"

Freddie smiled and said: "Perfect, so what do you like to do?"

The worst part, Callan actually enjoyed talking to this guy.

All the kids were having a great time talking to each other but were interrupted by Blaine shouting from the kitchen "DINER IS READY!" Everyone went to the kitchen to see some really tasty food. Everything tasted really good. "Wow Blaine, I didn't know you're a great cook," Dave said as he tasted the food. It was an amazing night and everyone was nice to each other even though Kurt and Sebastian were struggling sometimes to be nice to each other they managed to control themselves.

"Thank you for inviting us for diner Kurt, I had a great time," Dave said

"It was nothing, Blaine and I had a great time and I believe the kids did too," Kurt said

"We should do this more often," Dave said

"Yeah we should do that," Kurt said

"Goodbye," Dave said

"Goodbye," Kurt said

Dave, Sebastian and their kids stepped into their car and went home.

When Dave and Sebastian got to bed, Dave asked "So... Am I still the only one you love?"

"Yes you are and you'll always be," Sebastian said as he grabbed Dave's hand "And I was stupid to think I would ever fall in love with anyone while I already have you."

"Yeah you're really stupid," Dave joked

"Don't push your luck Davie," Sebastian said as he looked into Dave's eyes and smiled. He'd never been happier with anyone as he was with Dave.


	16. Chapter 16: Not again

**-Cynthia writes-**

Ah. It was already 6:00 AM. Lucy seriously needed to get ready for school. The week wasn't over yet, but she hadn't met any friends 'till now either. Lucy took some clothes from her closet, and began dressing herself. She looked in the mirror. She was wearing skinny jeans, with a dark brown see trough long sleeves shirt. Underneath the see trough shirt she wore a dark brown shimmy/camisole. She needed a finishing touch. Oh! Her light pinkish scarf was perfect! The outfit wasn't the best, but it was nice enough to wear on a school day.

"Honey, do you want some toast?" Lucy's mom Rachel asked. "Yeah, yeah. Sure."

"And then she got all crazy on me! And and and... Where is the ef is Brant actually?" Lindsey asked, while she was just telling a stupid story about a random girl from school. "He is still sleeping, honey. I don't what's with him, since school started again he began acting a bit weird. Maybe he is sick?" Rachel ranted. "Should I go check him up, Noah? What if he is really sick or something? What should we do?"

"Rachel, calm down. Nothing's wrong with him. Trust me, he is just adjusting to the new atmosphere here in house. And he does it in his own way." Puck answered.

"I'll go ahead," Lucy said. "I don't want to be late. Bye, dad." Lucy kissed her father's cheek while she ignored her mother when she saw how disappointed she was.

Her day started with math, it was a bit boring but she could take it. After match she had another boring class, and her day ended with History. She really liked history, her teacher was so fun! It wasn't history that was fun, but more the way he taught it all, he always had some way to make it fun. She really liked Mr. Anderson as a teacher, he was her favourite one.

The bell already rang, Lucy was still busy with tidying her things, while she was bumped into. Lucy fell to the ground, while the people who did it ran away. She couldn't see them. Mr. Anderson saw some kids running away, when he saw Lucy lying on the ground. "What happened, Lucy?" Mr. Anderson asked. "I don't know, sir." Lucy answered him. "But... But I gotta go, my dad will worry about me when I get home too late. So, bye Mr. Anderson." "Bye, Lucy."

Lucy was walking to her locker, when she saw everybody already left. It was already pretty late, so she had to hurry up. She was putting her stuff in the locker, when someone put their hands over her eyes so she couldn't see anything anymore. She wanted to scream but that person was fast and put his hand over her mouth too. The person dragged her somewhere. When she could finally see something again, she got pushed into the wall. Which made her slip down.

"Hi, Lucy." the person said. "Remember me?" Lucy looked frightened. "I... I.. I thought you didn't live here anymore." Lucy could barely say.

"Well, I'm back, bitch." The person said, in fact this person was James Adams, son of Azimio Adams. Lucy tried to get away. But he could get a hold of her, and picked her up from the floor, and pushed her again onto the wall.

"What do you want?" Lucy whispered. "What do I want? What did you think about seeing you cripple under my power. I would love to see you collapse of stress or fear."

Lucy wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Not in front of this person. James had put his legs in front of her in a way she couldn't get away, and with his hands he hold her in her place. He began to squeeze her skin really hard. "I'm not afraid to hurt you, you know."

Lucy tried to kick him, but she couldn't. "Oh my my, Lucy. Do you really think you could do that? Who do you think I am? You will listen to me, if not I'll let you experience real pain and torture. Get it?" Lucy was shocked. She couldn't do anything but just nod.

With one last push James walked away with a last, "You will hear from me, Lucy. You will hear from me." The last push made her crumble to the ground. She couldn't take it anymore. Why did he have to come back? Tears slowly began to leak from her eyes, she tried to stop them but just couldn't. While Lucy tried to get up, her tears started to flow. She had to go home, she couldn't take this place anymore.


	17. Chapter 17: Secret Love

**-Eva writes-**

It was Wednesday morning, 8:00 AM. A loud knock on his door made Alex groan. "DAMN IT ALEX, GET OUT OF YOUR BED!" The sound of his mother yelling made him groan even harder. "IF I DON'T SEE YOU DOWNSTAIRS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Alex hated it when his mother yelled at him. He hated it even more when she yelled in Spanish. Good thing that only happened at times she was really, really pissed.

Alex decided he didn't want to get grounded, so he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to do something about his hair.

Alex made it downstairs just in time and everyone got into the car. They drove to McKinley High and the kids and Brittany said good-bye to Santana.

Alex's first class that day was math. He walked into the classroom to see his buddy Brant sitting alone, looking like shit. Alex took a seat next to him. "Hey," Brant said. "Hangover?" Alex said.

"Yup. Last night was epic, though."

"True, true."

Alex hated math. Especially when he had a hangover. He couldn't really remember much about last night, only that he and Brant went to this guy's house after dinner. His parents weren't there and they, apparently, had left all the booze in reach. It was a hell of a night and Alex wasn't home until 5 in the morning.

Alex spent the rest of math class trying to keep his eyes open.

It was lunch and everyone sat at their own table in the cafeteria, with their own friends. Janel wasn't different. She sat at a table with the jocks and the rest of the Cheerios. She was happily gossiping with her friends Ashley Evans, Lindsey Puckerman and Cher Lloyd when she noticed a certain someone wasn't in the cafeteria.

"What do you think, Janel?" Cher asked.

"Janel…?" Ashley said when Janel didn't answer.

"What?" Janel looked at her friends. They all rolled their eyes.

"Never mind." Cher said.

Janel continued searching the room for that certain person.

"I need to go to the restroom," she said while getting up. Her friends just nodded, it wasn't new for Janel to leave just like that. Instead of going to the closest toilets, she walked almost trough the whole school, wanting to 'accidently' bump into that certain someone.

She eventually reached the restrooms at the other side of the school, slightly disappointed. She walked inside and looked in the mirror. As usual, she tightened her ponytail and checked her make-up. After washing her hands she left the restroom. It was still ten minutes until class started, but she didn't want to go back to the cafeteria. She thought she could just touch up her make-up and get her books in the meantime, so she walked to her locker.

Janel was disappointed that she didn't bump into that person while walking to her locker. She opened her locker and grabbed her mascara. While she was putting on her mascara, she someone in her mirror. Suddenly, she stopped moving her hand and held her breath. There he was. The guy she was searching for the past couple of minutes. The guy she was thinking and dreaming of the whole time during summer. Most of the time being captain of the Cheerios meant that you could get any guy you wanted and nobody cared. But this time, being that girl prevented her to make a move. He wasn't popular or anything. He wasn't in Glee Club either, but he was still, according to the jocks and Cheerios, a 'nerd'. He was good at everything. Even though he didn't care, Janel knew he was. She had a crush on him. If it wasn't love already.


	18. Chapter 18: Friends, Family and requests

**-Suzanne writes-**

Katie was very nervous last week but luckily, everything went fine. She had some trouble with finding the way. She got lost twice in the last two days. Today was going to get better, she knew it. She entered the hallways of William McKinley High School and looked on her schedule. She had history in 3 minutes but she had no clue which way to go. Katie had a very shy nature, she wasn't very… well, noticeable. The clock was ticking and she didn't want to come late again. "Okay Katie…" she said to herself. "Get yourself together, don't be such a pussy and ask someone for the right way." She thought. She looked around. She saw a girl, she looked like she was in her year but she wasn't sure. She seemed nice so Katie decided to ask her. "I'm sorry" she said soft. The girl looked to her with a kind smile. "Yes?" she responded. "Uhm.. do you know were history class is?" she asked a little insecure. "Yes, are you lost?" the girl responded. Katie nodded and laughed a little embarrassed. "Come with me," the girl laughed. "I will walk with you." Katie gave the girl a thankful look. "I'm Emma by the way." Emma said. "I'm Katie, nice to meet you. I haven't seen you in my class before…" she said. "Well, that's because I'm not a sophomore." Emma explained. Katie looked a little confused. "Wait… you're a junior?" she said. Emma started laughing. "No, I'm only a freshman." She said. Katie was stunned. "What? You look way older than 15 or 16.". "I get that a lot" Emma responded. "I guess I just look very mature for my age." Katie looked at her. She liked Emma, despite her age, she was really mature and nice. "Well, here it is." They stopped for an open door. "Emma what are you doing here?" Mr. Anderson said when he saw her face. "Katie here was lost so I brought her here." Emma responded. "That's really nice of you." Mr. Anderson said with a smile. "By the way, we will have mashed potatoes for diner, I know how much you love them… I also bought your tamp…" before Blaine could finish his sentence, Emma interrupted him. "Ehhm yeah thanks dad, I gotta go! Bye." Emma said, she smiled one last time to Katie and ran away. "Dad…?" Katie thought.

Emma looked on her schedule. She was going to be late. She had geography class. She sighed. She knew it was the job of a parent to embarrass their child in public but why has had her dad to embarrass her in front of her class mates and a bunch of sophomores? She sighed again. Well, at least she met Katie. She really liked her. So was different than her class mates. Most freshman were still in the "I'm so cool, look at me, I'm 15 years old, I'm smoking and fucking everything I see" fase. She wondered how she got lost, she was a sophomore after all. She looked on her watch, it was going to be all or nothing… She ran down the stairs and saw the door. She ran inside and came just in time.

Later that day.

"DINER IS SERVED" Blaine screamed through the house. The kids came downstairs and everybody sat down. Well, everybody except for Callan. "CALLAN DINNER IS SERVED! HURRY UP I'M HUNGRY AS FUCK!" Nick screamed. "Nick language!" Kurt said. Callan came downstairs with a look on his face that could kill every living creature. "So I hope you enjoy dinner." Blaine said, looking to the food. Emma looked to the mashed potatoes with a satisfied look on her face.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked to Callan. Callan shrugged. "It was kind of boring." Kurt didn't respond. He was used to this reply. "And yours Emma?" Kurt said looking at Emma, she was stuffing her mouth with mashed potatoes. She swallowed her food. "It was alright. I met a really nice girl." She said happy. Kurt en Blaine looked happy too. Emma had some friends in the past but she never had something like a best friend. "Katie right?" Blaine said. Emma nodded. "She is the daughter of Mike and Tina" Blaine said to Kurt. Kurt nodded understanding. "She is incredibly smart, just like her parents." Emma had no idea who Mike and Tina were but she just smiled and nodded. "Wait, she is in Glee club too right?" Damian said suddenly. "Shwe iss twhat Asssian gwil wight?" Nick said with his mouth stuffed with food. Damian nodded too.

Kurt looked at Damian. "How was your week so far?" Kurt said. Damian kept silence for a moment. He thought about Ashley. "Glee club was fun, Mrs. Puckerman is really nice." He lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. Mrs. Puckerman was really nice and Glee Club was fun until Ashley collapsed. Kurt started smiling as soon as Damian mentioned Rachel's name. He was so happy that she was back.

Kurt looked at Nick. Nick was too busy with his food to notice. Kurt coughed. "Uhum". Nick looked up. "Ow wait, I'm supposed to tell about my week right?" he said. Kurt nodded with a smile. "Football practice went fine, school is still boring and I went with Taylor to breadstix." After he finished his sentence, he took a full spoon of food and stuffed his mouth again. "Did you have fun at breadstix?" Blaine asked. "Yeah, it was fun" Nick responded fast. Kurt laughed satisfied. He liked the little family moments. They've always been a close family and having these moments was really important. Diego already left and Nick is a senior right now. He was going to miss them like crazy. He missed them a lot in the past. Broadway was amazing but he still missed something. He looked at Blaine, who smiled back at him and squeezed his hand under the table. Yes, moving back to Lima was a great decision. Kurt Hummel had everything he could possibly want.

Everyone finished their food. Kurt went to the kitchen to do the dishes and Blaine went to the living room to prepare a lesson for tomorrow.

Kurt was humming some Wicked songs and doing the dishes. "Papa?" he suddenly heard from behind, Damian stood behind him. "Can I talk to you?" Damian said. Damian looked really sad, Kurt started to worry. Where was this all about? "Yes of course! You can talk to me about everything, you know that right?" Damian nodded. "Take a seat," Kurt said pointing to the two chairs. They sat down. "It's not about me, it's about Ashley." Damian said, Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you two having troubles? You've been together for a month now, right?" Kurt said. "No no, we're fine. I love her and she loves me..." Damian said blushing a little. Kurt smiled, his son reminded him so much of himself. "I'm happy to hear that but what's wrong?" Kurt said, his smile transformed into a concerned look. "Well, last Monday during Glee club rehearsal she collapsed. She just fainted. It scared the hell out of me!" Kurt nodded understanding. He was curious about where this story was heading. "So I took her to the nurse, she told me her blood pressure was really low. Which meant that she hadn't been eating properly. When she finally woke up, I told her that she was beautiful and, that I loved her. She broke down crying in my arms and she told me she loved me too. After she calmed down, I took her home." Damian went silent. This was really bugging him. "I'm just really worried. She had this kind of troubles before. They are even worse now. I'm just afraid that it will get out of hand and… I don't know what to do." Damian said looking down. Kurt's heart broke. Damian looked so terrified and broken. Kurt thought about what to answer. "You know aunt Mercedes right?" Damian nodded, not looking his father in the eye. "We were really good friends in high school and once we decided to join the Cheerios." Damian started laughing. "You were a Cheerio?" he said laughing and with disbelief in his voice. Kurt laughed too. "Yes I was a Cheerio, but let me get back to the story. Every Cheerio was super mega skinny. Mercedes wasn't. I thought she was beautiful but she wasn't happy with herself. She started dieting. She barely ate. She also collapsed, her blood pressure was way too low. She ended up being at the nurse too. Guess who was there when she woke up?" Damian thought about it… he didn't answer. "Quinn Fabray, or should I say Quinn Fabray-Evans…" Damian looked surprised. "Evans…? Ashley's mother?" Kurt nodded. "Mercedes told about it, Quinn convinced her. '_You're so lucky, you've been always at home in your body. Don't let Mrs. Sylvester take that away from you' _she said to her. In the end, Mercedes felt comfortable again and sang "_Beautiful" _by Christina Aguilera in front of the entire school. It was one of the most amazing and inspiring moments of my life. After her performance, we quit the Cheerios." Damian was listening with his mouth o-en. "I had no idea this happened to aunt Mercedes…" Kurt sighed. "I'm so happy that she accepted herself again. I'm sure that Ashley will have a break-through. She will look in the mirror and see the beautiful girl she is. That hard thing is that she has to do this by herself. You can tell her that she is beautiful. It will help her a lot but in the end, she has to do it on her own. But Damian, don't worry. Ashley is a smart girl. She has you, her family, and her other friends. She will be fine." Kurt said looking hopeful to Damian. "You think so?" he said. "I'm sure of it." Kurt said, placing a hand on Damian's shoulder. "Thanks dad". Damian said with a smile. He gave his father a hug and went upstairs. Blaine opened the door. "Kurt, are we going to watch that movie, I… wait. You haven't finished the dishes yet?" Kurt looked behind him. There were dirty dished behind him. "Well, you could help me. You are my lovely husband right? Who will support in everything I do?" Kurt said. "Yes I am.." Blaine said. "Even if that means doing the dishes with me." Blaine started laughing. Kurt started pouting. "Kurt! You know I can't resist that! Okay get some towels, let's get this thing done!" Kurt smiled. He kissed Blaine and got some towels.

MEANWHILE

*These are text messages. _Italics _is Freddie and **Bold **is Callan*

"_Hey how are you doing. Miss me already?"_

"**Who the hell are you?"**

"_It's me, Freddie. Don't you remember? A handsome face like that is unforgettable right?"_

"**Freddie Smythe? How did you get my number?"**

"_Let's just say that I borrowed your phone while you weren't looking…"_

"**WHAT?! Okay, I'm just going to ignore you. I got better things to do than talking to a stupid guy like you."**

"_Aw Callan, I know you like me. You like talking to me"_

"_Ignoring won't help."_

"_Wait… I got a question for you."_

"_You're like super smart and stuff right?"_

"_I need a tutor."_

"_I'm willing to pay for it…"_

"**I'm interested. Go on"**

"_Haha. Of course you are. I'm super fun. No one can resist my charming personality"_

"_**Shut up Smythe. Which subject?"**_

"_Math."_

"**I do need the money and your parents are rich as fuck. Otherwise you wouldn't attend to a preppy school like Dalton."**

"_Are you free on Saturdays?"_

"**Depends. How much?"**

"_20 bucks per lesson."_

"**I'm going to think about it"**

"_Come on Anderson, I know you like me. Don't deny it. Are you in or not?"_

"**Alright, I'll do it but if you're fucking with me Smythe, you're going to regret it."**

"_Good. I knew you couldn't resist me. See you Saturday Callan. 4pm, my place. Don't forget to bring your beautiful ass with you."_

"**You're dead Smythe, you're so dead."**


	19. Chapter 19: Making some friends

**-Eva writes-**

'Janel! Get yourself together! You can't be in love with freaking Callan Anderson!' Janel thought to herself. In the meantime, Callan was gone already and the first bell rang. Janel put her mascara back in her locker and grabbed her books. She turned around to find her three best friends walking towards her. "Janel! There you are! What took you so long?" Cher asked. "Eh, nothing. Let's go to history." Janel said while she walked in front of her friends. Too bad she had history next. Callan wasn't in history with her, but Mr. Anderson reminded her of him anyways. She really needed to put her mask on again.

Shay walked into her English class. She looked around the classroom searching for a place to sit. Somewhere in the back, she saw Lucy sitting alone at a table. Shay tried to overcome her shyness and walked towards her. "Is it okay if I sit here?" she asked. Lucy looked up from her book. "Eh, yeah, sure," Lucy answered. Shay dropped her bag on the ground next to her desk and sat down. The teacher wasn't there yet so she tried to start a conversation. "Do you like English?" she asked Lucy.

"Sort of," Lucy said. "You?"

"Not really. But it's better than physics!"

"Way better!"

Shay smiled. She seemed to like this girl. "You are in Glee Club, right?" Shay asked.

"Yep… how did you know?"

"I heard you auditioning on Monday. You were really good."

"You were the girl that ran away?"

Shay blushed. "Well, yeah, sort of."

"You should audition. It's really cool. They accept you for who you are." Lucy said kindly.

"I don't know… I'll think about it." Shay said. She really did think about it, but she also wanted to be in the Cheerios. And because Janel was her sister, she thought it was her duty. She would ruin her sister's reputation if she would join Glee Club.

Their teacher entered the room and the class started. Shay was kind of happy that Lucy didn't have a chance to ask her more about why she wouldn't just audition.

In the meantime, Santana was at the beauty salon, working. It was a very quiet day. In a few hours, Santana was supposed to pick her kids up from school. She was still thinking about Rachel. She really wanted to get in touch with her, even though she didn't know why. Maybe because she didn't really have that many friends. Of course, Brittany was always there for her, and she had so much fun being married with her best friend, but she needed someone else. All the women at the beauty salon were great, but they all had their own friends as well. Santana decided she would go to school early so she could see if Rachel was there already. There was enough staff in the salon anyways. She just needed to ask her boss.

An hour later, Santana was in her car driving to WMHS. She was excited to go there. She would probably run into Mr. Schuester as well, and she wanted to know how he was doing as well. He was so awesome as Glee Club teacher when she was in there, Santana couldn't imagine a Glee Club without him.

She got out of the car and walked into the school. It looked like it was the last break; maybe Rachel was in the teachers' room. She walked into the teachers' room only to find a very, very familiar face.

"Holy shit! Blaine Warbler, is that YOU?" She almost yelled. Blaine looked up and smiled. "Santana! What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up Brittany and my kids!" Santana said. She walked towards Blaine and gave him a hug. "What about you?"

"History teacher."

"No way!"

"Yep! Wow, you haven't changed a bit, girl!" Blaine said.

"And you still have buckets of gel in your hair!" Santana laughed.

"But, eh, aren't you a bit early?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah…" Santana looked away. "Actually, I was hoping to bump into Rachel. She's the new Glee Club coach, right?"

"Co-coach, but yeah. I think she's in the choir room right now."

"Oh, so Mr. Schuester is here as well?" Santana asked. Blaine nodded.

"Well, thanks! I'll see if she's there." Santana waved and walked away.

She opened the door of the choir room. There she was. Rachel was organizing some papers with her back facing Santana. "Good morning Ms. Berry" Santana said.

Rachel turned around. Her face changed quickly from normal to surprised. "Santana?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's me!" Santana said, entering the room.

"What… how…? What are you doing here?"

"Well, as you might know, my wife Brittany is the nurse here, and 3 of my kids go to school here as well," Santana said smiling. "And I wanted to see you."

"Why? I mean… I'm happy that you did, but… why?" Rachel asked.

"Well… I don't know. When I heard that you were at McKinley, I knew I wanted to meet you. See how you were doing."

"Well I'm fine!"

"Still with that foetus face?" Santana asked.

"No, haha, we split up a long time ago. I'm married with Noah." Rachel laughed.

Santana looked surprised. "Noah? As in Noah Puckerman?"

"Yep!" Rachel smiled. "Happily married with three kids."

"Wow, nice! Do they go here to school as well?" Santana asked.

"Yep," Rachel nodded. "Brant is a senior, Lindsey is a junior and Lucy a freshman."

'Brant? Isn't that Alex's friend?' Santana thought. "Well, I guess I have to go now. It was nice talking to you," She said.

"It sure was. We'll be in touch, okay?" Rachel smiled.

"Sure!" Santana said. She hugged Rachel and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20: A Special Anniversary

**-Sanne writes-**

Taylor grabbed her books and then closed her locker, seeing Nick standing there. "How long have you been standing there" Taylor asked.

"It's about a year now" Nick said smiling.

"So" Nick said as they started walking towards the caferia "I.. You know.. ehmmm"

"What?" Taylor said

"Well I thought, you an I have been together for a long time by now and well... you know our anniversary is like today and.. I thought well maybe we could.. well you know... do it" Nick said as he looked to his shoes.

Taylor stopped walking and asked "You mean sex?"

"Yes" Nick said still looking to his shoes

"I.. Nick, I love you but sex? I don't know my mom always said I should wait to after high school" Taylor said

"I get it, it's your choice, I don't want to push you if you're not ready" Nick said.

"We'll see" Taylor said as they started walking again.

They didn't talk on their way to the cafeteria. All Taylor could think about was their conversation. 'Maybe I should just do it. I can't stay virgin forever and either way nothing terrible could happen right?' Taylor thought to herself.

She ate something in the cafetaria and then went to pick up her younger sister from school, to be back in time for glee.

"Ehmm.. Mr. Schue is it alright if my little sister joins us for glee today? Our parents are both working and we don't have a baby-sitter" Taylor said "Of course she can stay" Mr. Schue said and then looked at the girl. She was blonde, just like all the other Evans. "So do you like singing?" Mr. Schue asked on a childish tone. "Seriously" Sasha said as she raised her eyebrow "I'm not a freaking child anymore, I'm 14 for god sake!".

"Oh erhm... sorry" Mr. Schue said as he quickly walked to the piano, trying to look like he was searching something.

"Ehmm.. Sasha just come with me and be nice okay?" Taylor said to her little sister

"Yeah sure" Sasha said.

Taylor grabbed an extra chair for Sasha and went to sit with the other kids. While Taylor was talking with her friends, Sasha was getting bored. Her brother and sisters were all in glee but Sasha didn't get what they liked about it. She decided to just walk through the school, Taylor was to busy to notice her anyway.

'God what is this school boring' Sasha thought as she walked through hallway after hallway. She decided to go back to the glee-club but... which way was it? She tried to find her way back but couldn't find it. Finally she saw someone. Unfortunately the guy started walking. She started running while shouting to get the guys attention. Luckily it worked. When she finally reached the guy, completely out of breath she asked "Do you know were the glee-club is?".

"I think it's around the corner" the guy said.

"Thanks" Sasha said as she looked to the guys face for the first time. He looked handsome with his deep dark brown eyes. He also wore earring which, Sasha always thought was for girls but this guy made the look super sexy.

"Are you a freshman too? 'Cause I've never seen you before" the guy asked

"No, I'm still in Middle School, I'm Sasha bye the way" Sasha said

"Oh" the guy said "Ehmm... I'm BooBoo"

'Well that ruined everything, why did this super handsome guy have a stupid name like BooBoo which was definitely not sexy' Sasha thought. She quickly said goodbye to BooBoo and went back to the glee-club. Her sister hadn't even noticed she'd been gone.

That night Nick and Taylor went out to celebrate their 1st anniversary. "I can't believe it's already a year" Taylor said as she ate her dessert. "Me neither" Nick said with a mouth full of ice cream. The evening had been perfect until now and after diner Taylor and Nick left to go to a pub close to breadsticks.

Completely drunk Nick walked to his car together with Taylor who'd only drunk a couple glasses. "Maybe it's better if I'll drive" Taylor said "Maybe" Nick responded. Both of them got into the car.

"Where are you going? That was my house" Nick said as he saw his house slowly getting smaller and smaller. "You know I've been thinking about what you said earlier today and I think you're right, we should do it" Taylor said "Besides my parents ain't home and my brother and sister sleep on another floor, so no one will notice".

Nick just smiled, happy he was finally going to lose his virginity.

As soon as they walked into Taylor's room they started to kiss each other like crazy. Quickly they reached the bed and we all know what happens next.


	21. Chapter 21: A visit

**-Cynthia writes-**

The next lesson Freddie had was Math. He really didn't like Math, and he sucked at it. Saturday Callan would tutor him, so why would he go now? Thinking of Callan, maybe I should visit him? That would be funny! Maybe I can stick around there for a while, don't think dad and daddy would appreciate it when I don't go to Math... Okay. Plan made. I'm going to visit Callan at his school, and then I'm just gonna stick around for a while. It's a great plan.

I had to freaking walk to that school, because I'm still too young to drive. I mean I'm an lazy ass when it comes to things like this. Normally my daddy would be bring me to anything, and if not then dad would do it. But now, yeah... I can't tell them I'm skipping school. Daddy is the headmaster of our school, so I can't just skip school and tell my parents... Oh, well. I could already see their school, so everything will be all right.

Oh, all those fresh faces. Hmm... Some looked pretty nice. There was this guys staring at me, so I just gave him a wink, he looked pretty shocked after that. That guy definitely is a closet gay. Oh, and there was a girl checking me out, so I just gave her a wink too, she looked like she would freaking faint. What the fuck is wrong the people in this school? Don't they know what flirting is or something? Oh well, I saw Nick standing by his locker talking with some blond girl. "Hey Nick!"

"Hey Freddie. That was your name right?" Nick asked. "Yeah, yeah. Do you know where Callan is? Oh, and hot girl you have there." The girl began to blush. "Callan is by his locker, I think. It's somewhere at the back, so you just have to follow the hallway." "Thanks."

"AAAHHH, CALLAN!" Callan looked the way he heard the screaming coming from. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Asked Callan in shock. "I'm just here to visit you!" Freddie told him, while he took Callan in an bear hug. "What are you doing? Let me go." Freddie didn't stop. "FREDDIE. LET ME GO THIS INSTANT." Freddie let him go, but began pouting. "Now tell me what the hell you're doing here." "Well I had Math, but it's boring as hell, and like I don't get it, so yeah. I thought you were going to tutor me this Saturday, so yeah. I thought it would be a waste of my time to go, and then I decided to come here. Well, yeah. My parents are going to murder me when they know, though..." Freddie explained. "I didn't ask for a whole rant, jeez." Callan rolled his eyes. "Well, don't pretend you don't like me." Freddie once again winked. "Ugh..."

"Callan, what are you going to now?" "I'm going to the cafeteria. Are you really that dumb?" Callan was really irritated. "Well then I'm going with you." Freddie was really excited. Everybody was looking at them like they both grown two heads. Freddie decides to use his charm, and make girls swoon and guys question their sexuality. While he was doing that he asked Callan, "Why is everybody staring at us like that? Is it that weird that you have a friend or something?" "What friend? Did I say we were friends already? Ugh, you're just like a stalker." "But you do like me, secretly~" Freddie sort of sang. "I know you do, la la la~" Freddie didn't know how to stop, Callan was getting more and more irritated by the minute. "Ugh, if I say we're friends would you stop singing stuff like that, and just act like a bit more like a normal teenager?" Freddie smirked, "Maybe, maybe not. It's up to you, if you are going to be a bit more normal too."

After they were finished eating, Freddie was as talkative as ever. "What do you have now? I mean, maybe I can come too!" Callan sighed, "I have Math now, don't think you want to come there, do you...?" "HELLL NO. Okay, well... Yeah then I will be going home then. I see you Saturday!" "Hmppph... Yeah yeah. See you Saturday..." The worst part for Callan was that he began to like this guy more and more as a friend. He didn't do friends, he didn't really have friends normally. It was weird. They aren't friends! No. Just no. Okay, maybe they were a little bit? He doesn't know... In the mean time, Freddie was making a whole storyline in his head for what to tell his parents. Maybe he is going to act like he is sick or something? Hmmm. Well, he is good liar. It will be all right, his parents adore him.


	22. Chapter 22: Cheerios tryouts

**-Eva writes-**

Shay thought about the Cheerios try-outs all day. Thursday finally arrived and Shay knew she could do it, but she was afraid to black out. Of course she would get in anyway, because she _was_ Janel's little sister, but she couldn't embarrass her sister by failing. Her friends would be there, watching…  
>"Shay…. Hello?" Shay looked up. Lucy was looking at her. "Finally! You've been staring at the same page for over ten minutes!" Lucy whispered to her.<p>

"Oh, eh, yeah, sorry. I was thinking about something," Shay whispered back. They were in French class. Shay couldn't pay any attention today, her thoughts wandered off all the time.

"What were you thinking about?" Lucy whispered.

"Oh, eh, nothing important," Shay whispered back. She tried to read the first sentence again, but it didn't work at all. Shay sighed. This was going to be a long, long day.

Janel was walking towards her locker. Well, actually she was taking a major detour, just so she could walk past Callan's locker. She really needed to see him.

Trying to look her best she turned around the corner strutting, knowing she would walk into the hallway where Callan's locker was. She smiled and looked in the direction Callan's locker was. But her smile was wiped off her face when she saw that Callan wasn't alone. There was a smirking, handsome boy standing next to him. What in the world was a unknown, _handsome_ boy doing, standing next to Callan?! Janel slowed down her walk just like almost everyone else in the hallway. And what the hell was that boy doing, _hugging _him? And_ winking_ at him!

Then, suddenly, Janel realized something. That boy was obviously flirting with Callan. What if… no! No, Callan couldn't be gay! No, no! That would ruin EVERYTHING. Janel continued walking. She needed to get her mind off of him. If he was gay, she would never get him. Not that she could ever get him in the first place. She really needed to forget him.

Cheerios try-outs came at the right moment. Janel needed to focus on so many freshmen auditioning; Callan didn't pop up in her mind. Janel was back to her bitchy ways, with her three best friends beside her.

In the meantime, Shay was in the dressing rooms. She was so incredibly nervous, she really thought she could collapse any moment. Around her there were a lot of beautiful girls, auditioning together with their friends. She was alone. She didn't tell Lucy. And if she did, she knew Lucy didn't want to be here anyway.

After seeing a lot of girls auditioning, a few coming back cheering and even more coming back crying; it was Shay's turn. Dressed in a tight, light blue tank top and black sport shorts, with her sister's pompons in her hand, she entered the school gym.

She walked in front of the table and looked her sister in the eye. Her bitchy friends looked at her, judging.

"Eh, hi. My name is Shay Lopez-Pierce, I'm a freshman and I have come to audition to be in the Cheerios," she said.

"Show us what you got!" Cher said. And Shay did. She performed an awesome routine with flips and spins and everything. She knew she did great. Janel looked proud and her friends stared at her in awe. They didn't expect her to be _that_ good.

It was obvious that Shay got in the Cheerios. After the try-outs, Janel walked up to her sister with a stack of red and white fabric in her hand. "Here you go," Janel said. She gave her sister the stack of fabric. Shay unfolded it. It was her Cheerio outfit. "Thanks," she said. She gave her sister a quick hug and Janel left.

Shay had achieved her goal and didn't let her sister down. But what she didn't know was that it would be hard to be friends with Lucy and be in the Cheerios at the same time.


	23. Chapter 23: What's Happening?

**-Sanne writes-**

"Sam," Quinn started "I.. I'm a little worried about Ashley."

"What is it, honey?" Sam asked as he looked up from his paper.

"I don't know exactly what it is or why, but Ashley doesn't eat her breakfast, she barely eats her diner and in the weekend I don't see her eat anything at all except for a little bit of her diner," Quinn said worried.

"Maybe it's just a flu," Sam suggested.

"I don't know what it is, but when I was in the Cheerios there was a really high pressure to be prefect," Quinn said.

"Honey, are you suggesting our daughter is anorexic?" Sam asked getting a little worried now.

"I don't know Sam, but it could be," Quinn said.

"No I don't think so, she looks healthy it's probably just a flu," Sam said.

Quinn continued washing the dishes and Sam continued reading his paper.

In the meanwhile Ashley was sitting with her friends in the cafeteria. She didn't want to eat but otherwise Cher and Damian would get mad at her. Ever since she passed out they've been acting a little over protective. Damian was just worried, but Cher had already jumped to the conclusion that she was anorexic, like wtf? Yes she didn't eat much, but that was part of her diet and what was wrong whit dieting. "Ash?" Cher asked, "Just eat one slice." Ashley started eating the damn bread. "I know you hate me for doing this but please don't ignore me," Cher said. Ashley didn't care, she ate the slice of bread and then said: "I'm going to the restroom."

She fixed her make-up, then looked in the mirror. 'Why? Why couldn't she be as skinny as all the other girls who had size XS?' she thought to herself. People said she was pretty, but she didn't see it. The only way to be pretty in her eyes was to fit into an XS size shirt.

Just when Ashley wanted to leave the restroom she heard someone throw up. She stopped and then she knew it. It had been that simple all the time and she hadn't even thought about it before. You could get everything you eat just as easy out of you as easy as it was to get it in. This way she could eat whatever her friends forced her to eat and she would just throw it out later. No one would notice this way! She just had to make sure she didn't faint anymore.

Quickly she went back into the restroom. The girls who'd just had been throwing up stood in front of the mirror. She was pretty and incredibly skinny. "Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, just throwing some stuff out if you know what I mean," the girl said.

"I don't mean to be rude but how do you, well, you know," Ashley said.

"You mean throw up," the girl said. Ashley nodded.

"Just put your finger in your throat, in the beginning it feels weird but you'll get used to it," the girl said.

"Ehmm… thanks," Ashley said as she went to a toilet.

She went to sit on her knees in front of the toilet. Quickly she put her finger in her throat, she wanted it to be over as soon as possible. The girl was right it did feel weird, but it also felt good now she knew all the food she ate today was out of her body.

The bell rang and Ashley quickly went to her English class. As she walked around the corner she bumped against her brother, causing her to drop her books. "Shit, oh sorry Cam," Ashley said. Cameron helped Ashley get all her books together and then quickly went to his next class, sports. There was nothing else he hated more than sports.

This time they were going to play dodge ball. 'Great,' Cameron thought. Last time they played dodge ball Cameron was hit in his face, causing his nose to start bleeding. He had to be with the nurse the rest of the day and another time he broke his nose, he seriously wasn't looking out to this game. 'Seriously, they should make this game illegal,' Cameron thought. Nick, who was sitting next to him, seemed to be excited to play. The guy was good in sport so of course he was exited, he didn't have any problems with sport. The coach decided two girls were allowed to pick teams this time. Taylor was allowed to pick together with Lindsey Puckerman. Of course Taylor picked Nick first and surprisingly she picked him second. When the teams were chosen Taylor went to Lindsey and said: "We're going to beat you."

"Haha you'd wish," Lindsey said as both girls started laughing, giving each other a hug before the game started.

Cameron tried to stay in the back, but then Taylor yelled "Come Cam! We've got to destroy them." Carefully Cameron came closer and before he knew it a ball was already coming his direction. Surprised Cameron looked at the ball in his arms, he'd actually cached a ball. "Throw the ball at one of those bastards," Nick yelled. Cameron threw the ball and actually hit someone. "Well done Cam," Nick said, Cameron smiled but unfortunately he then got hit in, well... his private parts. Quickly Cameron went to sit on the side by the others who'd been hit. In the end his team won. Everyone was super happy, but Cameron didn't really care; he just wanted it to be over so he could go home.

Damian and Ashley were already waiting for their ride home. "Finally I started thinking you already left," Damian said as the three of them were close enough to hear him. Cameron was driving today. First they dropped Damian and Nick at their house and then went to their own home.


	24. Chapter 24: What Is This Feeling?

**-Suzanne writes-**

It was Saturday, Callan sighed. Could someone please remind him why he said 'yes' in the first place? He packed his stuff, went downstairs and screamed: "I'm going!"

"Wait!" his father said. "Where are you going?" he asked. Callan didn't really know how to answer this. "Uhmm… I'm going to help a friend with some homework," he said. Which wasn't a complete lie. Blaine raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Okay," he said with a smile. "Have fun!" Blaine was glad that Callan finally decided to spend some time out of his room. Callan drove to Freddie's house. He got his drivers license a few months ago. He rang the doorbell and Freddie opened. "Hello there, come in," he said with a smirk. Callan entered the house. It was a pretty big house, it wasn't a surprise. His father was the principal of Dalton academy. They were super rich. "Do you want something to drink?" Freddie asked. "No, I'm not thirsty," Callan replied. Freddie shrugged. "Fine, let's go to my room." he replied. Together they went upstairs and entered Freddie's room. "Damn! His parents are rich as fuck," Callan thought. His room was really big. He saw a big ass television, a desk, 2 guitars, a piano, a radio and a super king size bed. Callan walked to the radio and put it on. "To get in the mood," he said with a wink. The cd started playing. It sounded a little familiar. Freddie started to sing along and he even started to dance.

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_

_the first time every time when you're touching me_

_I'll make you gloom like a flower that you've never seen_

_under the sun we are one buzzing energy._

"What the hell are you doing? Shut your mouth and sit down," Callan replied a little frustrated. "I have to practice, we're doing a performance with the Warblers. By the way, your father was addicted to Katy Perry," Freddie said. "That's why it sounded so familiar!" he thought. Callan was getting really annoyed.

_"You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat" _

"Smythe, if you don't shut your mouth in 10 seconds, I'm going to leave and I'm taking that 20 bucks with me," Callan said irritated. Freddie walked to the radio and put the volume down. He walked back his seat with that stupid smirk on his face. "You were totally sharp by the way," Callan said. Freddie looked offended. "I didn't know you were a musician Anderson," Freddie replied, Callan started laughing. "I'm not, you were so bad that even a tone deaf child could here that you were pitchy," Callan said with a little bit of bitchy-ness. Kurt would've been proud of his bitch-face. "Haha don't make me laugh, like you're better than me," Freddie said. This was going to be a bitch fight. "I'm way better than you," Callan said, rolling his eyes.

"Prove it."

"No."

"I knew it. You're just talking crap."

"I'm not!"

"Prove it Anderson!"

"Okay. FINE!"

Freddie smirked. This was going to be great. He couldn't be that good. Freddie grabbed his cellphone, he had to record this. This was blackmail-gold.

Callan was really frustrated. He never snapped at someone before. Freddie was the only we could make him snap. "Give me that guitar," Callan said demanding. "Ooh you play guitar too."

The truth is, Callan had never played the guitar before but he watched and listened to his father and Nick doing it. It couldn't be that hard. He starting playing.

_What is this feeling,_

_So sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment_

_I laid eyes on you;_

_My pulse is rushing;_

_My head is reeling;_

_My face is flushing;_

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame,_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes! Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing_

_For your face;_

_Your voice;_

_Your clothing;_

_Let's just say - I loathe it all_

_Ev'ry little trait, however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure, so strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long!_

Callan belted out the last note. Freddie's mouth dropped. "You see? I hope that you finally understand how I feel about you." Freddie tried to look unimpressed but it was a hard thing to do. "I'd never thought that you were familiar with Wicked," He said. "My papa is addicted to it. He plays it at least twice a day. I think it's kind of dumb. These two people who loath each other and then suddenly become best friends. Like that would ever happen in real life," Callan said careless. "Well, shut your mouth and sit down. Let's start with math," Freddie nodded. 'Who is this guy? He seems careless but he is crazy talented. He is extremely smart too! Is there something he can't do? He acts really bored and stuff but I'm sure that somewhere, behind his handsome face, is actually a nice guy…'

"SMYTHE!" He woke up from his daydream. "Wutt…?" Freddie said. "Pay attention please" Callan sighed. They finally started to work on math. Freddie was very easily distracted and Callan was very easily irritated. It wasn't a perfect combo but it worked somehow…


	25. Chapter 25: The Battle

**-Eva & Cynthia writing-**

"_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine._

_Just own the night like the 4th of July!_

_'Cause baby you're a firework!_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth!_

_Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'._

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y._

_Baby, you're a firework!_

_Come on, let your colors burst!_

_Make 'em go '__Oh, oh, oh'._

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe!"_

Janel was dancing in her room, belting to Katy Perry's hit Firework. She was excited to go out again, it's been a long time. Even though she was only just 16, she loved going out. She just really loved to dance!

She had been going to this club for 16 and older since last year. Even though you're not aloud to drink alcohol until you're 21, they still managed to get some. They had been there before.

Janel walked to her closet and searched for something she could wear. She couldn't wear anything too hot otherwise she would sweat too much. But it couldn't be too 'showy', otherwise she would look like a total slut. She ended up with a short – not too short – crème coloured, flowy dress and black, shimmery heels.

_I got a hangover, wo-oh!_

_I've been drinking too much for sure_

_I got a hangover, wo-oh!_

_I got an empty cup_

_Pour me some more_

After changing her clothes, she looked at the clock. It was 8 pm, still half an hour until the girls would pick her up. That was just enough time for her to do her make-up. She was going out, so she went for a dark brown smokey-eye.

She was doing her lips when the doorbell rang. "SHAY! OPEN THE DOOR!" Janel yelled.

After about two minutes Janel heard knocking on her door and the door opened. Her three friends came in, all looking fabulous. Ashley was dressed in a tight, hot pink dress with black accessories and heels. Her make-up was also a dark brown smokey-eye, with nude lips.

Lindsey was dressed in a flowy, black top and light blue jeans with nude heels. She had curled her hair and her make-up was very naturel, except for her fake eyelashes.

Last but not least, Cher was dressed in a black, kind of ripped skinny jeans with a white shirt with black and white print on it. On her feet she also had some nude coloured heels. Her make-up was black eyeliner with a bright red lipstick.

"You guys look great!" Janel said, turning around. "Thanks, you do too," Cher said. "Let's go!" Ashley said. Janel put her lipstick back in her make-up stash and grabbed her black clutch. Together the girls walked downstairs and Janel said good-bye to her moms and Alex, who were sitting downstairs in the living room. "Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"We're going to Cosmo, there are happy hours tonight," Janel replied. Janel waved and walked to Lindsey's car, where the others were already seated.

XXXXX

Brant was sitting in his room when he heard the door slam. Hmm.. Who could that be? Lindsey said today, somewhere in the morning, that she was going to club tonight... But where? Ah, who fucking cares... Wasn't today happy hour at the Cosmo? Brant decided to search for it on the internet.

Holy shit! Happy hour had already started. And Cosmo was going to close in two hours. When it closes you can't get in anymore. But the parties are like till midnight somewhere. Brant texted Alex saying "Hey bro, happy hour already started. Get your ass up, I'll be there in a few minutes to pick you up." Brant looked in the mirror, and thought he already looked pretty well. No need to pick out something different to wear. Brant silently walked out of his room, no need that his parents knew where he was going. But of course, his father caught him. "Where are you going, Brant?" his father asked him.

"I'm just going out for a few hours." Brant shrugged.

"You know your mother doesn't like it when you go out and don't come back until the next day... I was young myself and I know how it is. But if I were you I should listen to your mom."

"Yeah, sure. But Lindsey can go out, and I don't? I'm fucking older than her." Brant said getting a bit angry.

"We didn't say you can't go out. But you have to come back, and not getting so super wasted. I know that you're wasted all the fucking time, because I was too at your age. But sooner or later you got to tell your mother what the hell you're doing. Se can't take this anymore, and I know you don't like listening to us, but if you're not home before tomorrow morning, you're not getting out anymore. Only to go to school." Puck ended his rant.

"Sure. I'm going now. Alex is waiting." Brant said while storming away in an typical Rachel Berry way. No not a Puckerman, but a Berry, Puck thought. She wouldn't do it like that anymore, she changed. But in a good way, he freaking loved his wife. Oh, shut up. He is not totally love struck. Or maybe he sort of still is...

Brant was finally on his way to pick up Alex. The radio was on, and there was blasting some random music he didn't really care about. The Lopez-Pierce family didn't live that far away, so he was at their house in just a few minutes. Alex was already waiting outside. This was good, because now he didn't have to talk to their moms, and then they wouldn't be late now. Alex hopped into the car, and said, "Wow... You took your time. You said you would be here in a few minutes, and now we only have some time left to be on time before it closes. So hush, and go."

Brant and Alex were sort of 'regulars' at this club, so they didn't have to wait in the line. They could go in right away. Everybody that worked there, or was just like them recognized them because they were out partying most of the time. So, yeah... They were pretty well known in the 'party world'.

XXXXXX

Janel and Lindsey were sitting at the bar, both with their favourite mix drink in their hands. It was around 11 o'clock, and Happy Hours lasted until midnight. Most of the people there drank as much as they could in these 2 hours (Happy Hours started at 10 o'clock). It wasn't the girls' goal to get drunk, but they didn't prevent it either.

Janel was looking around her. Suddenly, two very familiar people caught her eye. "No way..."

"What?" Lindsey asked her.

"Look who are here," Janel said, pointing. Lindsey looked that way and her jaw dropped. She saw her brother Brant standing with a couple of girls, together with Janel's brother Alex.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they knew we were going to be here, and they thought it was funny to stalk us," Janel replied. The girls continued to stare at them. The girls around them were acting kind of… not so decent.

"How old are those girls?" Janel asked disgusted.

"Probably fifteen, sixteen or something."

"What are they doing with 18-year-old guys? Ugh, they are so slutty."

"Totally."

"Look at the DJ," Cher said. She and Ashley were done with dancing their butt off – for now – and joined the other two girls at the bar. Janel and Lindsey looked the way Cher pointed at. Behind the DJ table they saw a handsome looking guy.

"He's cute!" Lindsey said.

It wasn't really Janel's type of guy, but she could understand that some girls liked him.

After a couple of more drinks and a lot of dancing, the girls were all a bit tipsy. Cher, Ashley and Janel were dancing in the middle of the dance floor when Ashley suddenly tapped Janel on her shoulder. "Where's Lindsey?" she shouted in Janel's ear. Janel raised her shoulders; she had not seen her in a while. Cher heard Ashley shouting and pointed towards the DJ table. There she was. Lindsey was flirting with the DJ, looking pretty tipsy. The DJ was obviously way older than 18, but he seemed interested in her.

The other girls laughed it off and continued dancing.

Meanwhile, Alex and Brant were getting kind of wasted already, as always. They definitely belonged to the group of people who tried to drink as much $1 dollar beers until midnight. Beer after beer, after beer, after beer… And dancing in between. Well, it wasn't really good dancing, but whatever, they were drunk. Nobody cared.

They were a bit disappointed the group of 'hot chicks' left them after 15 minutes of talking and flirting. But it didn't bother them that long, because they weren't exactly ugly guys. They could get girls. Especially Brant. He had had girls before.

During one of their dance-breaks at the bar, the girls asked Lindsey what's up with her and the DJ.

"Well, I think he's cute. And I thought, why not flirt a little?" Lindsey smiled. The girls laughed and Janel took a sip of her Tequila Sunrise. She noticed that she was a bit drunk, but she didn't care. Tonight was a night out, and she liked to party. And sometimes, alcohol helped a bit. That waiter really did like Cher, she noticed. She flirted with him A LOT, but that way the girls could get their drinks.

"Do you even know his name?" Ashley asked. It looked like Ashley didn't really approve of Lindsey and the DJ. She probably was the one who had the fewest drinks.

"Yeah! His name is Yani," Lindsey said dreamy. Janel laughed, again. Yep, Janel was definitely the 'laughing' type of drunk, well, when she was tipsy. You can never know what happens when she's wasted.

"Lindsey, look!" Janel said. "Guess who is flirting with your guy."

Lindsey looked and gasped. "Those bitches!"

"What?" Ashley asked.

Lindsey was way too busy staring at the girls to reply, so Janel decided to explain. "We saw those girls flirting with Brant and Alex an hour ago."

"Are Brant and Alex here, too?" Cher asked.

"Yup." Janel rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, those girls look so young. He's way too old for them."

"Yeah, and why would they go to Brant and Alex and then dump them, and go to MY man?" Lindsey ranted.

"Sluts!" Cher said, emptying her glass of beer and ordering a new one.

And when Lindsey saw one of the 'sluts' putting her arm around Yani's shoulder, she stood up, said: "That's enough. I've had it," and walked – no, strutted – towards the group of girls

"Who do you think you are?" Lindsey shouted at the random girls who flirted with her man.

"Eh, who do you think you are?" one of the bitches said to her.

"Me? I don't think you want to know, honey." Lindsey was getting in her bitch mode.

"What? You're just a random slut or something!" one of the super young looking girls shouted.

"Is that the best you can come up with? One thing, you stop flirting with my brother. And second stop flirting with that DJ, he is much too old for you."

"Well he is too old for you too. We're already 15 huh." The 'main' bitch said.

"Haha, you gave me a really good laugh. I'm almost 18, that means I'm almost an adult. So shut your mouth and just do what I say. Because honey, believe me he doesn't want someone like you."

"Really? Well let's see!"

"Sure. How do you want to determine this then? What do you think of a battle?" Lindsey said making a big bitch face.

"Eh... Well, okay. Only if my friends can join me."

"Sure, my friends are better than yours, so come on. Dance time." Lindsey walked away a little bit, towards the DJ. She whispered something in his ear, and he had to laugh a little. After Lindsey gave him a wink, she walked over towards her friends. She talked a little bit with them, and then returned to the bitches.

The music started playing and the group of Lindsey started to get ready. They stood in a formation for four people, and Lindsey was in the middle.

_He is mine_

_I'm the only thing on his mind_

_He thinks about me all the time_

_He got my love on rewind_

Janel came forward. She was a really good dancer, and showed it. Janel was a really talented girl in the things she was good at, and she was always in for a battle. Especially one which would showcase her talent.

_Nobody treats him like I do_

_There's no party if I'm not in the booth_

_My song keeps his heart in tune like_

_bada dadada dadumdum_

_He loves me and I love him too_

_He plays me all the night through_

_He keeps me spinning and grinning_

_I'm winning him over from you_

_singing lalalalalala_

Ashley slowly came forward, and started to dance a bit. Ashley always was a bit shy, but a battle like this did boost her energy. Ashley was a good dancer too, every one of them was though.

_Everyday lalalalalala_

_he sings with me lalalalalala_

_He knows me he holds from intro to fade_

Lindsey stood in the middle, and they all did the same dance routine they already knew. That's why they chose this song. Till now their group had the upper hand, but the other group hadn't done anything yet, so yeah. They didn't know if they were bad or actually good.

_Cuz the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time_

_He only rocks to my music he loves the way I do it all night_

_The DJ is mine._

_My baby my my baby baby (__the DJ is mine)_

_My baby my my baby baby_

_He rocks to my music he loves the way I do it all night_

_The DJ is mine_

And then one of the bitches decided to step in. She was pretty, but really young looking. She could dance all right, but she certainly wasn't the best. How do they think they could beat them, the Cheerios?

_Girl please don't you even try_

_My baby keeps me by his side_

_Even though you keep giving him the eyes_

_He don't even notice_

'Haha, we seriously can win this, I mean look at those little bitches,' Lindsey thought. 'They're pretty decent dancers, but they aren't good enough to beat us!' The next bitch decided to come in.

_Everyday lalalalalala_

_he sings with me lalalalalala_

_He knows me he holds from intro to fade_

This girl was already a bit better, but they still couldn't beat us if they kept dancing like that. I mean it is us they're battling against. Well they let that first bitch come back to dance. She was the baddest of them all, from what they've seen. They danced together though. But with that bad bitch in the middle.

_Cuz the dj is mine and girl you're wasting your time_

_He only rocks to my music he love the way I do it all night_

Lindsey had had enough. She couldn't help but laugh at this, she decided to step in again. With the rest of course too, it was time to let them see what they're made of.

_Cuz the dj is is mine and girl your wasting your time_

_He only rocks to my music he love the way I do it all night_

_The dj is mine_

One of the girls with a bit more swag then the rest came forward. She was the one who led the part where they rapped. She was pretty good. You could see she had dance experience.

_I'm what he's listening to_

_I'm blasting through his head__phones_

_Its me he falling in love with_

_yeah I got his head gone (head gone)_

_He cant even answer the phone_

_my music keeps turning him on n on n on n on n on_

But they certainly could do it better. Cher was perfect for the rapping part, she was dipped in swagger. And even without that she was awesome, because she was a really good dancer. So she led that part.

_He say she say I say I own the DJ_

_Stay at on top of the charts I am the air play_

_Flyer then airplanes_

_I know you hear me in case you didn't let let me reiterate_

_Let me re let me re let me reiterate_

The bitches thought they could do better so they came forward again. But this time Lindsey, Janel, Cher and Ashley didn't stop dancing and they really battled each other now. Everybody of course could see that we were better.

_He is mine_

_I'm the only thing on his mind_

_He thinks about me all the time_

_He got my love everywhere_

'Holy shit, our group is so good,' Lindsey thought. It was a good practice for their dance moves. It wasn't even a real battle, because the other group wasn't really that good. The next part they still battled together.

_Cuz the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time_

_He only rocks to my music he love the way I do it all night_

They let the other group do their last move with the last bit of the song, so they could end the battle with BAMF end.

_Cuz the DJ is mine and girl you're wasting your time_

_He only rocks to my music he love the way I do it all night_

_The DJ is mine_

The ending, now they had to do their most awesome move. If they did it right, they would be sure of their winning, so... They threw in one of their hardest Cheerio moves. And that was the ending. You saw the bitches were really stunned and shocked.

_My baby my my baby baby ( the DJ is mine)_

_My baby my my baby baby_

_He only rocks to my music he love the way I do it all night_

_The DJ is mine_

They really ended it with a bitchy pose at the end, but yeah who cares? The DJ came in the middle asked which one the 'audience' thought was better. When he said the name of one of the other group almost nobody clapped or screamed. When he said "LINDSEY!" almost everybody was screaming and clapping and getting crazy. Janel, Lindsey, Cher and Ashley all began to grin, they loved it when they won stuff like this.

After the girls had won the battle, they celebrated it by drinking more. Happy Hours were now over, but once you're tipsy, you want more. They danced and danced, drank a lot of mixes and danced some more.


	26. Chapter 26: It Happens When You're Drunk

Ashley was the type of girl who was normally not really that outgoing and spontaneous, but when she was drunk, boy oh boy! She definitely got loose when she had a few drinks too much. And her clothes got loose too… Good thing the girls were sober enough to stop her from taking her dress off…

Cher… well she wasn't that great to be around when she's drunk. In the beginning she's nice and all, partying like crazy, but after that… "YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! GET OFF MY FRIEND'S GUY, SLUT." She's what you call the angry-drunk. She gets angry at everything she doesn't like. All her rage comes out when she's drunk.

Then you have Lindsey. Lindsey is actually a very 'normal' drunk. When she's drunk she party's more, she laughs more and she is more confident. Doesn't get too crazy, that's for sure.

Last but not least is Janel. Wait… where is she? Oh! There she is! Kissing that random guy! Yep, Janel is the slutty drunk. Once she gets drunk, she flirts with everyone, kisses everyone, grinds with everyone… Okay, no girls. But still…

The girls got more wasted every minute, and after a while Brant and Alex joined them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After those young looking slutty girls had left Alex and Brant, they just got back to the bar and ordered more and more beer. After they had had 5 glasses they were very tipsy, and almost wasted. They decided to go back to the dance floor and just dance and score some girls. They would go drink some more when they would get tired of the dancing. And then the real party would begin.

Alex was still laughing and hanging over everybody while he was dancing. When Alex was tipsy he was really fun to be around, well if you liked to have somebody laughing loudly in your ear. He liked to party and just get loose in the beginning. A lot of girls approached him when he was like this, it was easier to talk to him when he was like that.

Brant could hold his alcohol pretty well, but he was beginning to become more and more tipsy. He drank more alcohol than Alex, so yeah... Brant wasn't really THAT different when he was tipsy, because yeah, he was just really flirty. But he was also flirty when he didn't drink alcohol. But the thing is when he is tipsy the sexual innuendos came. And yeah, not everybody liked that.

Brant and Alex had enough of the dancing now, and came back to the bar to drink again. The happy hour was over but they still drank pretty much all the beer they could buy right at the moment. They both started to get pretty wasted, and Alex of course began to cry uncontrollably after another 5 drinks. Why? No idea, pretty much everything that came out of his mouth at moments like that were just babbling and sobbing. Brant was tired of it, and he already saw Lindsey and the girl here so he decides to drag Alex with him. Maybe he would sober up a bit, and act normal...

After a few drinks the girls and boys went to the dance floor once again. It was around 2 o'clock and almost everyone in the club was drunk. The slutty girls were minding their own business, fortunately.

Lindsey was hanging out with the DJ, flirting a lot but she wasn't that much of a slut. Janel, on the other hand was. She was dancing with Brant, even though it looked more like dry humping. The other girls were dancing with guys too, even though Cher was screaming in the meantime. It looked like everyone had fun.

_Docta docta, need you back home, baby_

_Docta Docta, where you at?_

_Give me something_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_I need your loving_

_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

_My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling real low_

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

_Make me come alive_

_Come on turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive_

_Come on turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

The club went wild and so did Janel. She was so damn wasted that she didn't really think of the fact that she was grinding against one of her best friends' brother. After a couple of minutes she ended up facing him and she smiled. 'Wow… he's fucking hot,' Janel thought to herself. Brant smiled back to her and they started dancing even closer. Before she knew it, Janel pressed her lips against Brant's. She opened her lips pretty quick and let her tongue explore Brant's mouth. She could taste the alcohol, though she didn't mind.

During most of the night Janel and Brant were together dancing, drinking and making out. The other girls were just hanging around, Lindsey spending most of her time with the DJ. Alex took quite some breaks between drinks, in which his mood changed from laughing his ass of (when he sobered up a little) to hysterically crying and sobbing (when he had had a couple of extra drinks).

At around 4 o'clock, Janel and Brant left, leaving the rest in the club. Luckily, they were sober enough to call a cab. "Thompson Lane 67, Lima, please," Brant yelled at the taxi driver as he and Janel stepped into the back seat and started making out again.

The taxi arrived at the Puckerman family house. Brant quickly paid the driver and he and Janel hopped out of the taxi. Janel giggled as she walked to the front door and Brant grabbed her ass. Brant grabbed his key and opened the door. They needed to be quiet but Janel couldn't stop giggling. Brant's room was the attic, so after Brant closed the door, they rushed up the stairs. They passed Rachel and Puck's bedroom, as well as Lucy's and Lindsey's. They rushed up the other stairs and opened Brant's bedroom door.

Janel closed the door and pushed Brant on his bed. She grinned. Brant smiled back and Janel winked at him. She slowly took her shirt off and walked towards the bed. She wrapped her arms around Brant's neck and kissed him. Brant wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. They made out like crazy and you could smell the lust. Brant took off his shirt while Janel unbuttoned his pants. They exchanged some horny looks and pressed their lips together again, while Brant's hands slid to Janel's back and unhooked her bra.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was Sunday morning and Rachel was already awake and up. She made breakfast for her kids like normally but Brant still wasn't out of bed. She thought he was just really tired, so she didn't disturb him. Lindsey and Lucy were both already finished and back in their rooms. It really was time for Brant to come out of his bed, and make something of his day.

While Rachel was walking upstairs, she decided to first ask Lindsey and Lucy what their plans were. Lucy's room was on the first floor. Rachel knocked on Lucy's door, "Can I come in?"

"No. I don't want you to come into my room," she could hear Lucy say with chagrin.

"Well, I just came to ask you if you were planning on doing something today," Rachel said. "I know you're still mad at me, but..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. You told me tons of times. But no, I'm not going anywhere today."

Lindsey's room was on the second floor. So Lindsey was next, her door was already open. Rachel could hear Lindsey singing and dancing in her room, and while she came closer she could see Lindsey dancing totally different from normal. Just random dancing and jumping and Rachel was happy that at least on of her kids was happy. Lindsey suddenly stopped when she saw her mother, they looked at each other and began laughing. "So mom, what's it?"

"Nothing much, honey. Just wanted to know if you had anything planned for the day."

"Hmmm... Don't think so. Why did you plan on doing something with us today?" Lindsey asked her mom.

"Maybe. If nobody had anything to do maybe we could do something we haven't done in ages because of my departure with you guys for awhile. Something like board game midday?"

"Haha, sounds fun mom. Let me know if we're actually going to do that." Lindsey said with a big grin on her face. Lindsey was 17, but she loved to spend time with her family. Even if it was something like doing board games.

Rachel now was walking towards the attic. When she was standing before his closed door she knocked. But there was no answer, so she knocked again. Rachel was getting a bit pissed. Did he sneak out again? She hoped he better not, she's getting tired of all his sneaking out. Rachel pushed the door slowly open. She saw he was laying in his bed, well she saw a huge bulk under the blankets. "Brant, darling?"

"Ughh..." was all that came out of the huge bulk.

"Brant, get up! It's almost already noon." Rachel didn't get any replies, so she walked towards his and took the blankets off. What she saw there, well... Let's say she wasn't really happy.

"WHAT?! BRANT! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Mom..."

"Brant, I knew you were sexually active, but that doesn't mean you can do any random girl you want in our house! That's not acceptable Brant! No. Just no!" Rachel screamed.

"Mom, slow down. Jeez."

"NO. I WON'T SLOW DOWN, BRANT."

"Darling." Puck said who just walked into the room.

"BRANT. I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN THIS TO ME NOW."

"Ray. Honey."

"WHAT?" Rachel said in rage. "Oh, sorry Noah. But, but… did you see what your son was doing and, and..."

"Rach, come here. Let's go downstairs. Give them some room to at least dress themselves a little better. Then we'll have some words with them. Downstairs." Puck said while taking Rachel away with him.


	27. Chapter 27: The Morning After

**-Eva writes-**

It was Monday morning, Janel was sitting in her Health class. Physical Education was nice, she finally worked out again. She got all of the toxic of the alcohol from last weekend out of her body. Health was boring. It was about eating, vitamins and stuff. She already knew everything about that. So instead of listening to her teacher, Janel thought about Sunday morning. 

-FLASHBACK-

After the burst in from Rachel, Janel woke up completely and realized where she was. "Wait. Why am I in your bed?" she looked under the blankets. "WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED?!" Janel started to panic. She tried to get her clothes together and started to dress herself. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."  
>Brant was just sitting there, also naked (but covered by the blankets, don't worry). He looked totally chilled. Actually, he looked tired and drowsy. Janel noticed.<p>

"Why the fuck aren't you panicking?" she asked, trying to get her dress back on.

"Why would I? It's just sex," Brant replied.

"Just sex? I'm freaking sixteen, okay? SIXTEEN! I may be the captain of the Cheerios, but I'm SIXTEEN. And you…. You're EIGHTEEN!" Janel almost shouted.

Brant started to laugh. "Why the fuck are you laughing?" Janel asked.

"You were a virgin before this?" Brant asked, still laughing.

Janel stopped getting her stuff together and looked at Brant. "What? You think that's funny?"

"Actually, yes. I thought you were just like your sister."

"What do you mean with my sister?" Janel asked, totally shocked.

"You don't know? Never mind then," Brant said.

"Wha-" Janel started, but she was interrupted by a loud yell coming from downstairs: "HURRY UP!"

Brant slowly started to get out of bed. When he got up, the blankets fell down.

"OH GOD, COVER UP!" Janel said, looking away.

"What? You had this inside you last night. It sounded like you liked it," Brant smirked.

"Oh god. Oh. My. God. Get dressed. Now," Janel said, grabbing her cell phone. While Brant was getting dressed, Janel saw that she had 5 missed calls, 8 texts and 3 voicemails. They were all from Shay.

_[2:00]_

_Still partying? :)_

_[3:06]_

_Where are you?_

_[3:40]_

_When are you coming home?_

_[4:25]_

_Why is Lucy telling me Lindsey is home but I haven't seen you here?_

_[5:00]_

_Are you okay?_

_[8:00]_

_Janel. Janel. Answer me._

_[8:30]_

_Janneelll. Moms are worried. _

_[8:54]_

_Even Alex is back. He's awake now. Where the fuck are you?_

'Oh shit,' Janel thought. The most recent type of message was a voicemail from about 20 minutes ago.

"Janel! Why aren't you returning any of my messages or phone calls? We just got a phone call from Mrs. Puckerman, but mom won't tell me what's wrong! Mom is coming over there in 30 minutes."

Janel pressed the 'off' button on her cell phone and looked at Brant. "My mom is going to be here in 10 minutes," she said with a shocked expression on her face. Brant was now fully dressed and a grin appeared on his face. "Which one?" he asked.

"Santana. We call her mom and Brittany mommy. So that we know who we're talking about," Janel explained sighing. She hated that she needed to explain this every damn time.

"Oh shit," Brant said, now realizing that Santana could get very, very angry with him. Janel walked into the bathroom one floor down to see how she looked. Her make-up was smudged all over the place. She cursed herself for sleeping with make-up on and tried to remove it with some water. It didn't really work. She looked around and found Lindsey's make-up stuff. She quickly started searching for some make-up remover. Luckily she found some and she told herself that it was her friend's so she was allowed to use it.

"Hurry up, we need to go downstairs," Brant called from upstairs.

"Almost ready!" Janel called back. She threw the dirty cotton pads away and splashed her face with some water. Her face looked better. But her dress did _not_ look good. It was wrinkled and a bit dirty. She shrugged and thought that she needed to accept it, she didn't have any clothes with her. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Brant standing there, waiting for her.

"Let's go," he said.

They came down the stairs and entered the living room. Janel saw Lindsey and Lucy sitting on the couch, watching some show on their television. They both turned around and looked at Janel. She blushed and waved awkwardly. Brant and Janel walked to the kitchen where Janel saw Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman and her mom sitting at the table. They cut off their conversation right when the two teenagers entered. They took a seat and an awkward silence filled the room.

"So…" Mr. Puckerman started. "Had a fun night?"

"Noah!" Mrs. Puckerman exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's not fun! This is serious business!" Mrs. Puckerman said. "Brant. What the hell were you thinking taking a random girl – no offence Janel – who you're not even dating, home and, and, doing… stuff in our house?!"

"She's not some random girl! Did you ever think of her as a random girl when you saw her as your daughter's best friend?" Brant said, totally ignoring the real question.

"Thanks," Janel murmured. She felt super uncomfortable. She looked at her mother. Her mother was looking at Brant, but Janel couldn't really see if she was mad or not.

"But she isn't your girlfriend! You didn't even have any contact or anything! You never even talked to each other!" Rachel continued to rant at Brant.

"Of course we talked. Not much, but we did," Brant said.

"But… ugh. Santana, dear, what do you think?" Rachel asked Janel's mom.

"Well, eh, I would lie if I said 'when I was your age, I first got to know a person before I had sex with them', but I'm not saying that what I did was right. And we're talking about my daughter here. About my 16-year-old daughter," Santana started. Janel noticed this was going to be a long rant. Santana started to get angry now. "And you, Brant, you are 18 years old. And you got drunk – which is your first mistake, because you're not even 21 yet –, took my daughter home and fucked her. She was a virgin before – at least I hope so – " Janel nodded heavily at this point, "and now her first time was as fucked up as mine. Drunk, not very romantic, and not with the right person. And I'm not saying that you are wrong, but you aren't her boyfriend, she isn't in love with you and she was drunk when she did it."

Brant looked tense. He really didn't like this. He almost relaxed a bit after this last sentence, as if he thought Santana finished her rant. But that wasn't true.

"I told you this before. But you did it again, didn't you? You fucking sex-monkey."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

That was the part that shocked Janel. Brant had mentioned something about her sister earlier, she had almost forgotten about it. But these words reminded her. What happened with Brant and her sister? And which sister?

"Janel? Hello?" Janel awoke from her daydream. "What?" the class laughed. Her teacher looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Name a useful vitamin or mineral which is found in meat."  
>"Iron?" Janel said.<p>

The teacher sighed. He thought he had her. "Correct."

The bell rang and Janel grabbed her bag. She didn't have any class for the next forty minutes, so she decided to go to the library to do some homework. She would ask Brant about her sister another time.


	28. Chapter 28: Sweet Memories

**-Sanne writes-**

Freddie walked through the hallways of Dalton, on his way to the library. His parents planned on going away for the weekend. He looked around, there were some pretty hot boys around here but he wanted to spend the weekend with a girl. It's been a while since he'd been out with a girl. He reached the library, one of the few places the male and female students of Dalton shared. He grabbed the first book he saw and pretended to read, while he was checking out the female students in the library. "Hey," a voice from behind said. Freddie turned around to see Keegan standing there.

"Found a prey?" Keegan asked.

"No, still looking," Freddie answered, annoyed that Keegan was wasting his time.

"I might know someone for you," Keegan said, as he signed Freddie to come after him.

Freddie followed Keegan to a table on the other side of the library.

"Can you see those girls over there?" Keegan asked.

"Which ones?" Freddie asked, still annoyed.

"Ehmm... a blond and a brunette," Keegan said.

Freddie tried to find the blond and the brunette but there were more blonds and brunettes.

"Which ones?" Freddie asked again, starting to think Keegan was trolling with him.

"Over there," Keegan whispered and pointed at two girls in the back of the library. The brunette looked up causing Keegan to look like a tomato.

"Oh now I get it!" Freddie said. "You like her and you want me to ask the blond one out." Keegan looked away.

"Okay, I'll do it for you," Freddie said.

"What will you do?" Keegan asked.

"I'll ask them out on a double-date and then you can go with the brunette and I'll go with the blond," Freddie said. "Oh, what are their names?"

"The brunette's name is Troian and the blond's name is Dakota," Keegan said.

"Okay, wish me luck," Freddie said.

"Good luck," Keegan said and Freddie walked towards the girls.

"Hey girls," Freddie said and winked at the blond one.

"You guys are Dakota and Troian right?" Freddie asked.

"How do you know our names?" the brunette asked.

"My friend-" Freddie pointed at Keegan who was hiding behind the bookcase by now "and I were wondering if you two liked to go on a double-date with us," Freddie said. He saw the blond one wanted but the brunette was still wasn't sure.

"And why should we go with you and your friend?" the brunette asked.

"Well you might not know but my friend really likes you. He blushes every time I mention your name," Freddie said. He saw the brunette trying to hide her blush.

"Ah... come on Troi, let's just do it," the blond said, trying to convince her friend.

"Okay we'll do it, here's my number just tell us when and were," the brunette said.

Freddie walked away, mission accomplished.

XXXX

Emma was playing with her pencil. French was so easy, just like every other subject. School was just easy and super boring. The only fun thing about school was being in the Warblers but they only practised on Monday's and Thursday's. Luckily today was a Monday. She didn't have that many friends, though the friends she had were perfect. She'd never had a boyfriend, 'cause guys on this school either didn't like her at all or they were gay. She had nothing against gays but she just wished there were some more straight boys on this school. Sometimes she was jealous of Freddie, who could get anyone he wanted just by looking at them. Freddie was like her dad, he was confident, a huge ego, loved the spotlight, a flirt, about everything she wasn't. She was more like her daddy, silent, insecure etc. When they were younger she and Freddie got along well but ever since he went to high school he changed. She often remembered the times the spent together.

"_Hey Emma look what I found!" Freddie yelled from across the garden._

_Emma looked up from her book and walked towards her younger brother._

"_What is it?" Emma asked._

"_Can't you see it?" Freddie asked. "It's a mouse!"_

"_Urghh Freddie it's a dead mouse," Emma said, disgusted. _

"_Oh," Freddie said a little sad. "Then we should bury him." He looked at his sister._

"_Okay we'll bury it," Emma said. "I'm going to get a shovel, wait here and don't touch it okay?"_

"_Okay!" Freddie said._

"_I'll dig a hole and then we'll bury it in there okay?" Emma said. Freddie nodded and watched how his sister was digging a hole in the ground and then buried the mouse. _

"_One day we're all going to die, right?" Freddie said as he grabbed his sister's arm and looked at the grave. _

"_Yes Freddie one day we're all going to die, but you don't have to think about that yet 'cause your life just started."_

Freddie was only 10 when they buried the mouse, he was already so smart and aware of everything that was going on in the world. The bell rang, finally French was over. Emma went straight to the choir room.

Most of the Warblers were already there, chatting and laughing. When she was with the Warblers she felt like she could be herself and she didn't have to hide who she is.


	29. Chapter 29: Finally!

**-****-Eva writes-**

"So I was like 'Fuck off you bitch, that dress is mine!' and she totally let go!" "You go girl!" Shay rolled her eyes. She did not fit in with the cheerleaders. They were shallow and arrogant. "Attention, girls, we gotta get to work!" Janel clapped in her hands. "The first round of the championship is in 6 weeks so we need to work and practice hard and often." Some of the girls sighed. "It's what you've signed up for. Just copy me," Janel said and she started doing some dance moves. Shay found it easy to keep up with her, since she already knew them. She had seen Janel practice them over and over again at home.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Again!"

The one thing Shay was thinking about was the Glee club. Lucy talked about it a lot and it made Shay frustrated. Glee club sounded like a lot of fun, but she knew being in the Glee club would ruin her reputation. Maybe even her life. And she wouldn't be the only one getting all the crap, Janel would probably be affected as well, and Shay really did not want to hurt her sister.

"SHAY! Pay attention!" Janel screamed at her little sister. "From the top!"

XXXXX

Shay was walking to her locker after practice. Suddenly, she heard a voice shouting from behind her: "Shay, wait up!" Shay turned around and saw Lucy running toward her. "Lucy? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"I was practicing something for Glee with a few other members," Lucy said when she arrived next to Shay. They continued walking to Shay's locker. "How was Cheerios practice?"

"It was okay. I sort of already knew the steps, I see Janel practice them every day at home. Did the extra Glee rehearsal go well?"

"Not really. I don't really connect with the people in the group yet. Some of them are really close already. And they're incredibly talented."

They arrived at Shay's locker and Shay grabbed the books she needed for her homework that afternoon.

"OH! You really need to help me with French. I seriously didn't get a word she said," Lucy said.

"You can come over if you want to, we can do our homework together." Shay said and she closed her locker. She did not realise that she met Lucy just one week ago, and that her mothers didn't even know Shay made a friend.

"Oh, good idea! I can finally see your home!" Lucy said excited.

XXXX

Santana was waiting outside. She had gotten a text from Alex a few hours ago that he was going to Brant's house, so she didn't have to pick him up. The girls, on the other hand, just had Cheerios practice and because Shay dropped them off at school every day, she needed to pick them up as well. She saw Janel walking out of the school and waving her friends good-bye. When Janel arrived at Santana's car, Santana asked: "Where's your sister?"

"I don't know. She'll be here soon, I guess," Janel answered and turned back to her phone. She used that thing way too often, Santana thought.

When Santana finally saw Shay coming through the front door, she noticed she another girl walking besides her.

"Hey, that's Lindsey's little sister," Janel said. Santana laughed. Another Lopez-Pierce befriended another Puckerman.

"Mom, this is Lucy. She's coming over. Is that okay?" Shay asked as soon as they arrived at the car. "Of course. Is she joining us for dinner as well?" Santana said. Shay looked at Lucy. "Do you want to?"

"I guess it might be handy... We'll have more time…" Lucy answered nervously.

"We're having tacos. Do you like that?" Santana asked.

"I love tacos!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

XXXX

After dinner the girls tried to continue working on their French homework, but it did not work out as planned. Shay had put some music on and they started talking about school and other stuff. Their French books were left open and on the side.

"I'm pretty sure there's something going on between Nick and Taylor. I mean, I know they are dating, but they are acting weird. Not that I know them that long…" Lucy said. A silence fell. Not an awkward one, though, just a silence. Shay and Lucy listened to the music. Shay suddenly started to sing along.

"_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"_

Lucy listened to Shay sing. She was surprised. It was actually pretty good. _Never Ever Getting Back Together_ wasn't really a difficult song or anything, but it did sound good.

Even the points where Shay belted sounded really good. When the song was over, Lucy asked: "Have you considered joining the Glee club?"

Shay's face got red. "Well, eh, yeah, but… I don't know…"

"You should! You can come to the rehearsal Wednesday, if you want."

Shay panicked. What should she do? Maybe it would be good for her. Just to try it out.

"Okay, I guess…"

"Great!"

XXXX

Shay waved Lucy good-bye. Her dad picked her up. Shay walked to the living room where her mothers were watching television. "Mom, I need to ask you something," Shay said and she sat down on the couch, next to her mom, Santana. "Go ahead," Santana said.

"I'm debating whether I should the Glee club or not," Shay said and she lowered her head.

"Well, Glee club did a lot good to me. I felt so accepted and loved. It was the best thing in my life during my high school time. Especially when I came out, they always accepted me. And, of course, my friend, Rachel, is now the coach," Santana said.

"I know, but…" Shay hesitated. How should she say this? "Well… It's just…"

"You can say anything, Shay." Santana said.

"I'm afraid people will bully me." Shay finally said after a silence and she started crying. "A..a..and I'm afraid they'll bully Janel too…" she cried.

"It's okay. I thought the same thing. And yes, I got slushied. But you just need to be strong and follow your heart." Santana tried to comfort Shay. Shay dried her tears and hugged her mom. "I'm going to the rehearsal this Wednesday, to try and see how it is."

"That's a wonderful idea! Are you going to sing?" Santana asked.

"I don't know… Should I?"

"You should at least prepare something."

XXX

The next day Shay spent her entire afternoon practicing a song for Wednesday. She was incredibly nervous. What if she wasn't good enough? What if Janel found out? Would she kick her out of the Cheerios?

That Wednesday, Shay was thinking about the Glee club the entire day. Shay didn't have any class the last 40 minutes of the day, so she practiced her song somewhere in a quiet place. The final bell rang and she walked to the choir room. Lucy was waiting for her at the door. "Are you ready?" she asked Shay. "I guess…" They both entered the choir room and took their seats. They were talking for 3 minutes when Mrs. Puckerman entered the room. "Good afternoon, kids!" she said. "Today, we have a special guest, Shay Lopez-Pierce!" she said and pointed at Shay. Shay got really nervous. In just a couple of minutes, she would stand in front of all these people and sing.

"I have been told that Shay wants to audition for the Glee club, or at least try something, right?" Mrs. Puckerman said. Shay nodded.

"Well, take the stage!" Mrs. Puckerman said and she took a seat. Shay stood up and walked to the front of the room. She looked at Lucy who pressed play on the stereo. The music started and the sound of a baby-mobile filled the choir room. "Ooh…" Shay started singing.

"_There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay?_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_What can become_

_If you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? ohh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Promise you'll stay."_

When Shay finished, the whole choir room started clapping. Shay smiled. She did it.

And a big thank you to all of the people who alerted and favorited.

And a even bigger thank you to MyMindIsABattleFieldOfStorie s for your review!


	30. Chapter 30: New Assignment

**-Cynthia writes-**

Rachel had just witnessed Shay doing her audition and it was great. That kid was pretty talented and they really needed her. But last week Rachel had told the group that she had a special assignment for the next week. The kids were pretty pumped up and really wanted to know what the special assignment was going to be. Will was sick at home so she was the only one to coach them today.

"Who wants to know what this little secret assignment is going to be?" Rachel herself was really excited for it too. "YEAHHHHH! WE WANT TO KNOW!" She was pretty curious how much talent the kids had. If they could do it. She did think some kids were more capable of it than other but she held her mind open and hoped all the kids at least tried.

"Well... The assignment is... Drum roll please!"

"Come on! Mrs. Puckerman, just tell us already!" Damian said, the son of Kurt and Blaine. She kind of really adored that kid. He had the best of both his dads.

"Okay, okay. The assignment is something that I'm sure of if all of you are going to like it. But I really do hope that ALL of you are going to try it, and maybe you will end up liking it. Okay kids?"

"Hmmmm..." All of the kids said.

"The assignment I want you guys to do for next week is writing your own song." Rachel said waiting to see how the kids would react.

Some kids looked really excited while a few didn't know what to think of the assignment. "I'll give you the rest of this lesson today to begin writing on your song and if you don't know what to do I can always help. If not today, then the rest of the week. You can always come to me."

Almost everybody stood in search for a better place to write in the choir room. A few of the kids stayed on their place.

One of the people who stayed in their place was Lucy. Rachel walked to her daughter, "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Not that is any of your business but I wrote enough songs already and I'm not going to write one for now and definitely not one for you on the moment."

Shay was sitting next to her daughter, "And what's your excuse?" Rachel asked her.

"Nothing Mrs. Puckerman. I'm still thinking, I'll go work at it at home."

Rachel sighed and walked away to the next person who stayed in their seat. This one was Bonnie Schuester. "Bonnie? Aren't you going to write anything?"

"I am going write something... But I'm still thinking about what. Boys or shoes?" Rachel let out a little laugh. "Do what you think you can write the most and the best thing about."

Damian was in sitting in the corner of the room. He was bent over a paper and was busy writing all sort of stuff down. "What are you writing about, Damian?"

"All sort of stuff, Mrs. Puckerman." Damian said while he was grinning. "I'm still not sure what to write about. Right now, I'm busy with writing everything down I can think of."

"That's a really good start, Damian. Keep that up!" Rachel said. She could see Damian was pretty excited about this assignment.

Katie was sitting at the piano, trying to get the music together. "Do you already have a song?" Rachel asked her.

"No. But I always start with making the music and then I'll make lyrics to it. That works the best for me." Katie explained.

"Okay then. I'm already looking forward to your song."

Ashley was busy texting on her mobile. "Ashley, why aren't you trying anything?" Rachel sighed.

"Well, I don't know how to write a song and especially not now. And thereby I have a pretty busy schedule..." Ashley said.

"Okay... But will you at least try to write something? Even a one minute song is good enough."

"I will try, Mrs. Puckerman."

And there was Taylor in the center of the room. "What are you writing about, Taylor?"

"Well, just a song about my ex-boyfriend. I always write songs about them. It helps me progress it all." Taylor said. "But I was thinking maybe I could write one about my current boyfriend. I don't know yet. But it's gonna be good Mrs. Puckerman!" Taylor told her with a big smile.

Rachel always thought Taylor was a person who would trust someone too fast but she was also very cute and nice.

Nick was sitting next to her and he was laying on her legs. They were pretty cute, she adored them together. She hoped Taylor would stick with this one. He held a paper up and was looking intensely at it. "What are you going to write about, Nick?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have some ideas down at paper, I think I'm gonna to ask my dads what would be the easiest or best one. They're pretty epic, so... Yeah."

"I agree. Your dads are pretty epic. I'm sure they can help you." Rachel said with a fond smile.

Cameron sat next to Nick, but with his back to them. He was in his own little world at the moment. "What is it Cameron?" She asked him after she watched him for a while and saw that he didn't really know what to do.

"Well... I can't think of anything. And the only things I can think of at the moment are all those silly stuff." Rachel giggled at this.

"Let me tell you a story," Rachel said. "When I was your age I wrote songs about being a only child and about a hairband. It can't get any worse than that. Remember that. But after a while my emotions got the best of me and when that happened I could get lyrics on paper. Good lyrics. Everybody has this something that will help them write. You just have to find that one thing or emotion to help you write." Rachel told him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Puckerman. That was great advice. I hope I'll find that one thing soon." Cameron said. Rachel really believed that Cameron could write great songs, if he just would let that one thing in. She believed in him.

At that exact moment the bell rang, and all the kids got up. "I'll see you on Friday kids!"

"Yes! Till Friday!" Most of the kids screamed back.

Rachel loved these kid. They made her think at the time she was young and was in the Glee club, It was one of the best times. Rachel couldn't wait till the next Wednesday, because that meant the kids would have to perform their own songs.


	31. Chapter 31: Serious Talk

**_- Sanne Writes -_**

Taylor parked her car on the parking lot of the Anderson family. She got out of the car and walked towards the door, but before she could ring the bell someone already opened the door. "I already heard your car" Mr. Anderson explained when he saw Taylor's surprised face.

"I suppose you're here to see Nick?" he went on as he step to the side to let Taylor in.

"He's upstairs" he said.  
>"Thank you Mr. Anderson" Taylor said.<p>

"Oh darling how many times do I have to say you can just call me Blaine" he said smiling kindly at her.

Taylor smiled and went upstairs. This house was almost like a second home, she'd spent so much time here with Nick.

She knocked on the door and then went in. "Hey" she said.  
>"Hey, you're here" Nick said and stood up to give Taylor a kiss.<p>

They sat down on Nick's bed.

"Have you already figured out what you're going to write about for glee?" he asked.

"I think I got something but I'm not entirely sure, you?" she said.  
>"Hmm... maybe I'll write a song about you" he said and then kissed her.<p>

"Or our first time" he said and kissed her again, but this time longer and more intense.

Suddenly he pulled of his shirt. "What are you doing?" Taylor asked.  
>"I'm pulling of my shirt" he said.<p>

"I can see that but why?" she asked.  
>"What? Can't I pull my shirt off because you're making this room so hot" he joked. Taylor gave him a 'seriously' face, but couldn't hold her laughter for long.<p>

He kissed her again, but when she stared to try to get Taylor out of her clothes she pushed him away.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Nick asked "You've been acting weird the whole week and now this".

"Now this? Is sex the only thing you care about?" Taylor asked a little annoyed.

"No what kind of person do you think I am?" he said getting angry

"I'm just worried" he said after Taylor didn't respond.

Suddenly Taylor started crying. "Oh no, don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry" he said as he embraced her and held her in his arms.

"You know you can tell me everything, right?" he said. Taylor nodded, but didn't say anything. She felt save in his arms, and after what felt like hours, she said "I'm pregnant".

"What?" Nick asked, as he couldn't hear what Taylor had just said.  
>"I'm pregnant" Taylor said a little harder.<p>

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?" Nick said, shocked.

" didn't want to t t tell you unti was s s sure" Taylor stuttered

Both of them stayed silent, Nick shocked by what he'd just heard and Taylor still half crying.

"Are you going to keep it?" Nick suddenly asked.

"I don't know" Taylor responded.

"Did you, did you tell anyone else?" he asked.

"No, why would I? My parents would kill me for not being careful enough" she said.

"You know you have to, right? You can't keep this a secret forever" he said

"I..." Taylor tried but she got interrupted.

Damian walked into the room, focused on his book. "Hey Nick, do you..." he didn't finish what he was saying when he saw Taylor. "Ehrm... I'll get back later" he said and quickly got back to his own room.

"Do you think he heard?" Taylor asked

"No, he's always to much in his own world to notice" Nick said.

"I should probably go" Taylor said as she got up.

"Maybe you should refresh a little in the bathroom" Nick suggested.

She smiled and asked "Do I look like a wreck?".

"Maybe a little, but still a very beautiful wreck" Nick said also smiling.

Taylor went to the bathroom to make herself look less zombie and more normal.

"You know you can always come to me if there's anything you need" Nick said as Taylor got into her car.

"I know" Taylor said as she started her car.

"See you at school" she said.  
>"See you at school" Nick repeated and Taylor drove away.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32: Bro-Night

**_- Sanne Writes -_**

"Hey Keegan, where the hell are you? Call me" Freddie said. He signed, this way they were never going to be on time. Just then Keegan showed up and said "Get in". Quickly Freddie got into the car and said "You're late".

"I'm sorry" Keegan said "I was just one the phone with Troian".

"You're serious? You haven't even been on a date yet" Freddie said.

"You gave me her number" Keegan said defending himself and looked at Freddie.

"Hey watch the road dude" Freddie said.

He was happy for Keegan, he truly was, but lately Keegan only talked about Troian and nothing else. Tonight was their 'bro-night', but if Keegan was only going to talk about Troian the whole point of having a 'bro-night' was pointless.

On a 'bro-night' they usually went to a club and tried to kiss as much girls as possible and drink as much as they could. Normally they would go on a Friday but since their date was this Friday they decided to go today. 

"I'm so going to win this" Freddie said

"Yeah in your dreams" Keegan said.

The boys joked all the way to the club. Freddie was satisfied Keegan wasn't going to ruin this 'bro-night' for a girl. 

Luckily Keegan knew someone who made fake ID's, otherwise they wouldn't get into the club. Keegan was 2 years older than Freddie, but still the guys got along pretty well. Besides Freddie looked and acted older than his real age, which is 15.

"Wow she's hot" Keegan said as a girl in a really short dress walked past them.

"Want to bet you're never going to get her to kiss you" Freddie said.  
>"Okay, loser pays to pay the other persons drinks for the rest of the night" Keegan said.<p>

"You're going to have to pay bro" Freddie said.

Keegan walked towards the girl, while Freddie watched from a distance. Keegan had taught Freddie everything he knows about flirting and seducing. If it wasn't for Keegan, he'd probably still be the nerd he used to be. Now Freddie could get every boy or girl he wanted. Except for Callan, the guy didn't seem to fall for this charms, but that didn't matter right? There were enough other boys or girls who he could date, right? But there was something special about Callan, that others don't have. Just then Keegan returned.

"Mission accomplished" Keegan said with a big smile on his face "I'd like a wodka".

Freddie ordered 2 wodka's.

"So how did you get her to kiss you" Freddie asked as he took a sip from his wodka.

"If I'd told you, you might have a chance at winning tonight" Keegan said.

"Oh you just watch" Freddie said. He took another sip from his wodka and then walked towards a girl in a blue dress. 

At the end of the night Keegan had 9 and Freddie had 11.  
>"I told you I was going to win" Freddie said when Keegan dropped him of at his house.<p>

"Next time you're going to lose big time" Keegan said and then drove away.

Freddie smiled and went inside.


	33. Chapter 33: Keep Fighting!

**- Suzanne writes -**

"Do you ever have the feeling that you're trapped inside your own thoughts? You're so damn trapped that there is no way out. You're just like one big contradiction. 3 am. It's 3 am already. School starts in a few hours but that is the least of my concern right now. Am I going to tell them? Am I going to keep it? Is my love for her really that strong? Do I want a family with her? So many questions and no answers. Not even a single clue. I have to get rid of these thoughts. Otherwise I won't be able to sleep again. Like ever. I love her. That's the truth but how much do I actually love her? Do I love her enough to spent the rest of my life with her? Everything seems so unsure and everything suddenly got so serious. I'm not sure of anything right now. Come on dude, where is your careless attitude? Get yourself together! Come on man, it's not that bad. Your girlfriend is just**  
><strong>pregnant. That's all. Your just a becoming a father at the age of 17. That's all… God damnit! I can't do this anymore…"

XXX

Meanwhile in another room of the house a phone was buzzing. Callan slowly opened his eyes. 3:34. No, this wasn't the time to answer texts. Whatever. He turned around one more time and closed his eyes again.

[3.34]**  
><strong>Heeeeeeeey sexyyyy guy.**  
><strong>  
>[3.48]<strong><br>**My head hurts like cray crayy you knowwhat I'm sayin.**  
><strong>  
>[3.50]<strong><br>**Aw babbbeee I'm at this party andit's CRAYZ!**  
><strong>  
>[3.52]<strong><br>**Tsss Callieboy youre so boringggg. I wanna talk to you and hhear that**  
><strong>ssseexy singin voiceee.**  
><strong>  
>[3.56]<strong><br>**Well if ya don't wanna talk toooo mee then I'll just take a fewwwwmore**  
><strong>drinks you smexyy guyyyyy.**  
><strong>  
>[4.00]<strong><br>**Holyy shittt I gotta barfff see ya Callieboy.

XXX  
><strong><br>"**Nick?"**  
><strong>**  
>"<strong>Nick? Are you almost finished? School starts in an hour and you haven't eaten your breakfast yet." Kurt yelled. Blaine already left. Damian and Emma were eating their breakfast. Callan was upstairs doing... something. Kurt came upstairs. He knocked on Nick's door. **"**Nick?" he opened the door. There he was, sleeping with his head on his desk. Kurt came closer. He was laying with his face on a piece of paper. There were words and some bar lines scribbled on the paper. He saw another paper. There was a list with questions. No answers were standing behind them. Kurt respected his sons privacy but he couldn't help but read a few sentences. "What to do? Do I love her enough? Ready to become a father?" Kurt heart stopped. "Ready to become a father?". Could it be? Ow lord. This was way too big to process right now. He walked back to the door. He knocked on the door and faked a pokerface. "Nick, school starts in 50 minutes. Wake up." He said**  
><strong>softly. Nick slowly opened his eyes. "Ow right… I do remember. Last night wasn't a nightmare…" he thought. "Yes papa I'm coming…" he said with a sleepy voice. "I will make your breakfast for you today. Dress yourself and come downstairs." Kurt said as he walked downstairs. He had some serious thinking to do. Nick looked at the paper that was attached to his face. He looked at the bar lines, the chords and the words. He translated the really big mess in his head to paper. This was what he was going to do. Yes. This was it. He grabbed a random shirt, sighed and went was still in his bed. He had PE this morning so he could just jump in his sport clothes and go to school. He wasn't hungry anyway. He grabbed his phone because he suddenly remembered the texts from last night. His facial expressions changed when he saw the name of the person who had sent them. He slowly read them all, one by one. What. The. Fucking. Hell.**  
><strong>  
>[7.15]<strong><br>**Freddie. You fucking idiot.**  
><strong>  
>This was the only response Callan could think of. He put his phone down and started dressing himself. *BUZZZZZ*. He looked at his phone.<strong><br>**  
>[7.18]<strong><br>**Thanks Call, what a great way to wake up. I'm like a very sexy sleeping beauty who was woken up by his really handsome prince. My head hurts like hell but seeing this text from you makes everything better ;) I just wish that you were lying beside me when I woke up. You should go with me next time ^^**  
><strong>  
>Callan did not know what it was but something about that guy was so incredibly irritating! He was an expert and ignoring people and feelings but this was different. He disliked talking to him but at the same time… He liked it too. It was just… He had to keep his pokerface intact. Argh.<strong><br>**  
>[7.19]<strong><br>**In your dreams Smythe. Shut your mouth and let's get down to business. Am I still tutoring you this Saturday?**  
><strong>  
>[7.22]<strong><br>**Callan, we're already doing way more exciting things in my dreams ;) Of course you are. I wouldn't miss a change to see that ass of yours again.**  
><strong>  
>Callan irritation level reached a boiling point but he was going to stay calm. He was not going to let that irritating brat get to him. He had worked so hard to maintain that wall that he had built to protect him from getting hurt. Callan never really had friends. Not because no one wouldn't want to be his friend, just because he thought that friends were a waste of time. He was way too busy with other things. That's the reason why he build up those walls. It was way easier to be on your own. He had friends while he was younger but that never turned out well. He decided that trying again was useless anyway. No one really paid attention to him and he was fine with that. But now this stupid guy was giving him attention and he just didn't know what to do with it.<strong><br>**  
>[7.25]<strong><br>**So that's settled then. I'll see you this Saturday. Have a nice day.**  
><strong>  
>[7.28]<strong><br>**Can't wait to see you next Saturday. Callieboy ;)

XXX

Nick came downstairs. Damian looked a little worried. He saw Taylor leaving last night and she looked really upset. He was a little worried about Nick. He decided to talk about it later. Emma was too busy looking in her fashion magazine to notice. "There you go." Kurt said, as he handed Nick his breakfast. "Twanksz" Nick said, he mouth stuffed with food. Kurt looked at his son. He felt sorry for him, he didn't know the details but he could tell that this was bad. His instinct was never wrong.

The kids had left and Kurt was home alone. He had to work later that day. He thought about what happened this morning. He didn't decide to tell Blaine, yet. He thought back about the time he came out to his dad. It would've been really really awkward if his dad told him that he already knew that he was gay. So he decided that it would be better to wait for Nick to tell him when he's

**"**Hey Ashley, do you want to have dinner at Breadstix this Friday?" Damian asked his girlfriend. Ashley was a little caught off guard. She would love to spend some time with her boyfriend. But dinner meant food and food meant calories. She had barely eaten last week. She felt really weak but it was totally worth it, she still wasn't skinny enough. "Ashley?" Damian asked again. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Sorry Damian I'm busy that evening." Ashley said without looking him in the eye. Damian raised an eyebrow. He knew she was lying but judging by the look on her face, this wasn't the right time to ask about the real reason. "Ashley, you know I love you right? You can tell me anything." Damian said a little worried. "Eh.. Yes I know. Of course. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She said with a faint smile. The school bell rang. "See you later." Damian said as he gave her a**  
><strong>quick kiss. "Bye". Ashley said as she walked to her classes. PE, hopefully the teacher skipped the running today. She wasn't feeling really energetic. Oh well…

XXX  
><strong><br>**It was Friday morning, Nick was eating his breakfast. He was a really nervous. Taylor wasn't at school yesterday. He really wanted to talk to her. "Nick, how are you and Taylor doing? You haven't talked about her for a while." Kurt asked. "Whhe're dwoing fhine." Nick said with his mouth stuffed. "Nick please, eat your food before you talk." Kurt said. "Swowry." Nick said. Kurt smiled. "Nice to hear that. Say hi to her if you see her." He said. "Yeah, sure." Nick shrugged.**  
><strong>  
>After the strange encounter with his dad, Nick grabbed his bag and went to school. They had the same schedule so she should be at Literature class. Yes! There she was! "Hey, how you're doing?" Nick said with a smile. "Hey, I'm doing fine thanks." Taylor said softly. Nick looked at her face, she looked really sad. Nick grabbed her hands. "Listen, I've been thinking a lot the past few days and it's fine Taylor. It's going to be alright. I was overwhelmed by feelings and thoughts but everything is clear to me now. We're going to make this work okay? I love you and even though I'm not sure if I'm ready for a kid yet, I have no choice. I will make myself ready. Taylor are you crying?" Nick said as he suddenly saw the tears shimmering in her eyes. "No… yes. I am but. Thanks Nick. I'm so relieved right now." Taylor said as she hugged him.<strong><br>****  
><strong>XXX**  
><strong>**  
>"<strong>Nick, I heard that already finished your song. Do you want to sing it right now?" Mr. Shuester asked. He grabbed a guitar. "Yes Mr. Shue. This song is about feeling lost and trying to find the right way. It's called 'Keep Fighting'" He said as he started singing.**  
><strong>**  
>"<strong>Thoughts. Running through my head. I can't seem to get a grip.**  
><strong>Dreams. Hanging on a thin thread. Try to run but still I slip.**  
><strong>Every time I feel a shiver, feels like I'm going astray.**  
><strong>Just a boulder in river waiting to be washed away.**  
><strong>  
>Am I going to stay still, waiting for the rain to fall?<strong><br>**Or am I going to fulfill, my duties after all?**  
><strong>  
>No more people pleasing.<strong><br>**Trust me while I make my vow.**  
><strong>Listen to this song I sing,**  
><strong>I'm making the rules right now.**  
><strong>  
>No more running no more hiding,<strong><br>**It's time to be a man.**  
><strong>I just have to keep on fighting.**  
><strong>And one day you'll will understand.**  
><strong>  
>Just keep fighting.<strong><br>**Keep fighting.**  
><strong>Always keep fighting.**  
><strong>  
>Nick played a solo on his guitar. He continued his song.<strong><br>**  
>No more people pleasing, no.<strong><br>**Trust me while I make my vow.**  
><strong>Listen to this song I sing,**  
><strong>I'm making the rules right now.**  
><strong>  
>No more running no more hiding,<strong><br>**It's time to be a man.**  
><strong>I just have to keep on fighting.**  
><strong>And hopefully you'll will understand.**  
><strong>  
>Why I keep fighting.<strong><br>**Keep fighting.**  
><strong>Just keep fighting.**  
><strong>I'll promise that I'll keep on fighting.**  
><strong>  
>When Nick finished his song, he looked at Taylor. Yes, he did it. She was smiling again. The Glee club applauded him. "Great try Nick! Really well done. " Rachel said as she turned to the group. "I can't wait to hear your original songs too!" she said. Nick put his guitar away and walked towards Taylor. He put an arm around her. Yes, no matter how hard things were going to be, he could handle it.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34: Janel's struggles

**-Eva writes-**

During the week, the story about Janel en Brant slowly spread. By Friday, the whole school knew about their 'adventure' and a lot of rumors had been created. For example, some said that Janel and Brant were doing it in the living room, on the dining table and some people even believed that they did it in Brant's parents' room while they were sleeping there.

Janel was probably the only one who did not know that the whole school knew about her and Brant. Nobody talked to her about it, they all talked behind her back.

During French Janel was struggling with herself. She had taken a decision yesterday, but she doubted if she could actually do it. 

-FLASHBACK- 

Janel was sitting in her room trying to work on her math homework. Too bad she couldn't concentrate at all. 'Curse you, Callan Anderson_,' _Janel thought. She shut her math book and sat down on her bed, sighing. She really needed someone to talk to, but she couldn't figure out to whom. Shay was too young and she knew Callan, so she wasn't an option. Alex was a boy. Enough said. Her mom's wouldn't understand her anyway, since they were adults and they didn't understand her problems. Oh, and they were gay. But then, the solution came to Janel's mind and she picked up her phone. Quickly she dialled the right number and held her phone to her ear.

"Hi, this is Claire."

"Hi, Claire, it's Janel," Janel said, crossing her legs.

"Janel! What a surprise to hear from you!" Janel could hear Claire smiling through her phone, which made Janel smile a bit too.

"Yeah, well, I kind of need your advice," Janel explained nervously while playing with her hair.

"My advice? I'm flattered."

Janel smiled, but weakly. "You are probably the only one who I can ask for advice on this, so, I called you." Janel lay down on her bed.

There was a silence. "You sound like there's something wrong. Is everybody okay?" Claire asked.

"Yes, don't worry. Everybody is okay, as far as I'm concerned. It isn't a big deal or anything, really. You'll probably think it's silly or stupid…"

"Just spill it, sis."

Janel sighed. "I'm in love. But don't get your hopes up. It's the wrong person." Janel could nearly _hear _the confusion that her words created.

"How do you mean the wrong person?" Claire asked.

"I'm not supposed to love him!"

"Why not?"

Janel inhaled and started ranting: "Because I'm the head Cheerio and he's a total loner and everyone expects me to date a jock and he'll never love me because he'll think I'm shallow and – "

Claire cut Janel off. "Janel, stop. You were right. I do think it's silly."

"But – "

"No buts. You are beautiful and he would be an idiot if he would reject you."

Again, Janel's mouth formed into a weak smile. "Thanks. But I'm afraid people will see me differently, or even bully me…"

"Love is way more important than status. If they bully you, just come to me. And if you're really afraid, keep it a secret. Not to him, but to the rest of the school," Claire advised.

"Hmm…." '_That might be a good idea…' _Janel thought. But then another problem came into her head. "But I'm not going to tell him."

"You have to! If he says no, you'll be able to get some closure. Yes, it will hurt for a while but not knowing if he likes you or not is even worse. And if he does like you, then that's just awesome!" Claire reminded Janel.

A silence fell. "It's just… I can't…" Janel admitted. "I'm too scared…"

"Janel, I know it's scary. It's always scary. But I think you should do it. Tomorrow." Claire stated.

"Tomorrow?! But, wait, seriously, tomorrow? That's way too soon…"

"The sooner, the better."

Janel sighed. "Okay… I'll do it," she gave in. "I'm gonna tell him. Tomorrow."

"Yay!" Claire cheered. "Oh, wait a minute… Yes? Oh, yeah. Yeah I'll be right there! Sorry, Janel, I got to go."

"Oh… okay. We'll talk later, right?" Janel sat up again.

"Of course! Oh, and good luck!"

"Thanks. Bye…"

"Bye!" BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. 

-END OF FLASHBACK- 

Janel reminded herself of what Claire said. The sooner, the better. All she needed to do now is to find a time and place to approach Callan.

After French Janel walked to the cafeteria with Cher. She saw Ashley waving at her from their table. She immediately put her mask on and started strutting to the table. "Hi! How was French?" Ashley asked. "As usual." Janel smiled. Everyone started acting like they always did; the Cheerios were gossiping and the jocks were eating like pigs.

Fifteen minutes into the break, Janel suddenly noticed someone leaving the cafeteria. Callan. Janel's expression changed and Lindsey noticed it. "Are you okay?" she asked. "What? Oh, yeah. I just, eh, need to go and, eh, touch up my make-up," Janel said hastily. She stood up and followed Callan out of the cafeteria.

When Callan arrived at his locker, Janel finally showed herself.

"Hi Callan." Janel approached Callan carefully.

Callan turned his head away from his locker and looked at Janel. "… Janel?"

"Eh, yeah… Hi…"

"Why are you talking to me?" Callan wondered. That scared Janel. '_Oh god he hates me. I can't do this oh my god,_' she panicked.

"Eh… hello?" Callan asked.

"Eh, yeah, eh… I, eh…" Janel stuttered. Callan looked at her questioningly. He had never seen her like this. He knew Janel as the head Cheerleader, the arrogant bitch. He had never seen her acting so insecure.

"Are… you okay?" he asked awkwardly. He didn't know how to act in these kind of situations.

Janel was on the edge of having a breakdown. Inside, she was panicking. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that she only had twenty minutes left. She looked at the ground and opened her mouth. For a few seconds, no sound came out. But then she spoke: "Eh, Callan. I, eh, just need to tell you something…"

"Yeah…?"

Janel glanced at Callan but looked down when she saw his eyes. "I… eh… sort of… like you…" she continued. Her face went red.

That took Callan by surprise. "You like me? Can you define that?"

"Well, I like, _like _you. As in, romantically," Janel explained, now blushing like crazy but still looking at the ground.

"Romantically?" Callan didn't believe it at first. He hadn't forgot the rumour about Janel and Brant, even though normally he'd forget it immediately. "Are you sure?"

Janel looked up confused. "Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't," she said bitchy.

"I thought you liked Brant. Since you guys fucked and all," Callan said. That took Janel by surprise. '_Shit. I forgot about that…'_

"That was an accident! I'm sure! We were both a bit drunk, well, very drunk, and it happened by accident!" she started to explain.

"Sure. You must have felt something, otherwise you wouldn't do it, even if you were drunk." Callan said.

"The only thing I think about him is that he's kind of hot. And I'm always slutty when I'm drunk." Janel assured. "But I really, really like you. I have liked you since last year. Do you have any idea how hard this was for me? How hard it was tell you? How hard it was to risk everything I have? My status, my friends, my respect, everything?" A tear had left Janel's eye. She was frustrated. Why wouldn't he believe her? She had dreaded this moment but had finally gathered the courage to go up and tell him, and now he didn't believe her? "Please, please, believe me…" The tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

Callan hated it when people cried. He had no idea how to deal with it. "Oh, shit, no, no, no, don't cry, please," he mumbled awkwardly. When Janel didn't stop crying, he tried to put his arm around her, but it looked more like an awkward pat on her shoulder. For a short while the only sound that was heard was Janel's sobbing.

Then the first bell rang and slowly students started to enter the hallways. Callan panicked. "Eh, well, eh, I'll talk to you later," he stuttered. "I, eh, don't know, eh… I-I'll talk to you later…" He let go of her shoulder, grabbed his books, closed his locker and walked away. And with that, he left Janel standing there, crying. She ran to the toilets, which were next to Callan's locker, fortunately. She ran into a stall and started sobbing. '_Wait… how does Callan know about me and Brant?'_


	35. Chapter 35: Friends are Complicated

**-Suzanne & Sanne writing****-**

Freddie yawned. Last night had gotten late, but he would never cancel a tutoring session with his favorite tutor, Callan Anderson. He walked towards his dresser to pick a fabulous outfit for today's tutoring session. He was looking forward to seeing Callan again, and for some kind of reason he felt an urge to impress Callan. Well he had good news, so hopefully that was good enough to impress Callan. Plus it might cheer him up a little, since their What'sApp conversation yesterday wasn't to good.

**Callan: **Freddie I need your help. Can we talk tomorrow? _(yesterday)_

**Freddie:** Of course Callieboy, but remember I don't pay you to talk. _(yesterday)_

**Callan: **I'm serious.

And quit the Callieboy. _(yesterday)_

**Freddie: **Relax.

I was just joking. _(yesterday)_

**Callan: **Not everything is a joke Freddie. _(yesterday)_

**Freddie: **Dude, don't be so grumpy. _(yesterday)_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Okay maybe Callan was right' Freddie thought after reading their conversation. 'I'm sorry if I said anything wrong. Are you still coming today?' Freddie typed. He hesitated for a moment, but then pressed the send button. He then went to his bathroom to fresh up before Callan would come over.

_FLASHBACK:_

Callan was on his way back home. He was looking at his feet as he continued his walk. His head was spinning. What exactly happened..? Janel liked him? Nobody has ever liked him… since elementary school. Brrrr… Elementary school. He continued walking. He was only two streets away from his house. What to do? It was so frustrating. He hated showing his emotions. They were unnecessary, Callan wasn't a psychopath. He understood emotions really well and he knew how to deal with them. Well, most of the time, love and affection were the only feelings he couldn't control or explain. He never really experienced something like this before. He didn't want to hurt her feelings because he knew how it felt. So what was he supposed to do? For a minute, he considered talking to one of his brothers but then he remembered their situations. He already knew that Taylor was pregnant, he wasn't stupid. And Ashley had an eating disorder. Whatever, their advice would be crap anyway. "_BZZZZ"_ Callan sighed. Probably another stupid text from that stupid asshole. Wait a second… Maybe he could help. Okay. Why not. Fuck this. Callan grabbed his phone. "_Freddie I need your help. Can we talk tomorrow?" _He pushed the _send_ button. Okay, he already regretted this. Shit. Stupid, stupid emotions. "_BZZZZ" _"_Of course Callieboy, but remember. I don't pay you to talk." _How he hated the name Callieboy… "_I'm serious. And quit the Callieboy." _In a few seconds, Freddie replied. He probably wasn't doing anything useful. "_Relax. I was just joking." _"_Not everything is a joke Freddie." _"_Dude, don't be so grumpy." _With that final text. Callan decided to shut off his phone. What had he done? Tomorrow was going to be a hell.

Argh. Callan's alarm rang. It was time to wake up because he had a tutoring session with that stupid ass Freddie. Although Callan was actually pissed off to admit it, he was a mess. The stuff with Janel, his tense brothers and the fucking stupid cunt who made him angry and confused. He hated this. Why the fuck did Janel like him? Why him? How the hell was he supposed to handle this? He just didn't know. He went downstairs and grabbed some random breakfast. Nick came downstairs too. He looked terrible. Well, terrible wasn't exactly the word. He looked so awful that there wasn't even a word big enough to describe it. The vibe that was surrounding Nick made Callan's mood even worse. He sat down. "So, how is your preggo girlfriend doing? I thought you were smarter than that Nick. I really did." Callan said as he took a bite from his sandwich, he didn't even know why he said it. Nick eyes widened. "Wha, how did you, what. What the hell!" Nick wasn't expecting this and he was so done with his brother and his snarky remarks. "What the hell dude! Look at me! I'm a fucking mess and you know it! Don't ask me how my girlfriend is doing! At least I have a girlfriend and friends. At least I'm not some kind of loner who's afraid to talk to a living creature. You act like you don't care Callan, that you're this knight in shiny armor. But your armor is full of chinks. It's breaking down Callan. I'm not the only one who's a mess right now. And the worst part is that everyone can see it. Not only me. The once, oh so silent smart ass Callan is actually just a little child who doesn't know how to handle his feelings, so he just pretends he doesn't have them. So, to answer your question. Yes, it wasn't my smartest move but at least I'm trying to handle it the best I can. I'm not running away from it and I'm trying to make my mistakes right. So, I gotta go. My preggo girlfriend is waiting for me. Later." Nick said as he stormed out of the room.

Freddie was on his laptop, chatting with Keegan. Keegan: "I really owe you man. If it wasn't for you me and Troian wouldn't be having a second date." Freddie: "Ah no problem. Last night was fun and that's something I really needed." Keegan: "Good." The bell rang. Freddie: "Sorry man, I need to go." Keegan: "See you Monday" Freddie: "Yeah seeya." Freddie closed his laptop and went to open the door. "Hey Callan," Freddie said. He'd almost said Callieboy, but just the last moment he remembered their texts from last night. "Hey," Callan said as he came inside. He looked tired and troubled. "Do you want anything to drink?" Freddie asked. "No, I'm fine" Callan asked. In silence they walked upstairs. 'Wow this is awkward' Freddie thought. Once they were in his room he grabbed his math and a chair for Callan to sit on. "So ehm..." Freddie started "I've got some good news." He waited a moment to see Callan's reaction, but the expression on his face didn't change. "Well what is it?" Callan asked, getting a little inpatient. "Well," Freddie said trying to sound a little more cheerful "My dads promised me that if I'll get at least a C on the next test they'll give me tickets for Disneyland" "Well that's good for you," Callan said. "And that's were you come in. You'll help me right?" Freddie said. "Sure, after all that's what I'm getting paid for," Callan said.

_'Wow, this guy gets everything by only smiling, except for good grades' _Callan thought.

After trying to understand math for over more than an hour Freddie gave up. "I'm bored. Shall we do something fun?" Freddie asked. Callan frowned.

"We should sing together!" Freddie said enthusiastic. "You know what? We should record it and place it on YouTube. I mean if Justin Bieber can get famous through YouTube, we can do it too!" Freddie went on. Callan was stunned by how this guy could just rant on about everything.

"Well? What do you think?" Freddie said.

"I'm not some stupid camwhore," Callan snapped.

Freddie hadn't seen that coming, Callan was never really grumpy or anything close to that. Callan was more like a zombie most of the time, but still a friendly zombie.

"I, I was..." Freddie tried, but he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

"You were what? Thinking about yourself! You always think about yourself." Callan yelled.

"NO I'M NOT!" Freddie yelled back.

"Oh really? Then why do you need me to get your ass in Disneyland? Why do you need me to make YouTube covers with? You want me to help you get everything you filthy little heart desires? Yeah? Well newsflash, I-AM-DONE-WITH-YOU!" Callan yelled. He stood up and threw his chair across the room. Quickly Freddie stood up and grabbed Callan to prevent him from destroying his room.

"NOW YOU WILL FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" Freddie yelled at Callan.

"I would never USE you or anyone for anything. Is it really so weird I want to have fun with you? I'm not a robot Callan, and neither are you. I just want to be your friend." Freddie said.

He looked at Callan, whose eyes were starting to fill with tears. Freddie's grip on Callan softened, which Callan saw as an opportunity. He pushed Freddie away and stormed out of the room. It didn't took him long to reach the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Freddie was standing is his room, still stunned by what had just happened. While Callan was on his way to the only place he knew, that wasn't known by someone he knew. He ran and he ran until he finally arrived at his destination. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He just ignored it, if there was one thing he didn't want, was talking to Freddie. He walked towards a bench that was standing under a tree. He sat down. His head was spinning, thinking about the things that just happened.

In the meanwhile Freddie was in his room trying to fix his chair, which Callan had destroyed. There was no way he was able to fix this. 'Ugh asshole,' Freddie thought. Why did he have to throw the chair across the room? Freddie really wanted to go after Callan and punch him in the face, but that probably wasn't the best solution. He was not just mad at Callan, he was also disappointed and sad. He'd really thought their friendship was moving in the right way. Maybe they weren't meant to be friends after all.

"_I would never USE you or anyone for anything. Is it really so weird I want to have fun with you? I'm not a robot Callan, and neither are you. I just want to be your friend." _Freddie had said. The words were echoing in his head. "Yeah right. People never talked with me, just because they like to. Only because they wanted my notes, or my help. He started thinking about what Nick said this morning. "_You act like you don't care Callan, that you're this knight in shiny armor. But your armor is full of chinks. It's breaking down Callan." _His armor? Did he have an armor? His phone was buzzing again.

Freddie tried to call Callan once again, but still no reaction. '_Why wasn't he picking up?'_.

Callan's phone was buzzing again. Well, maybe it wasn't Freddie. Maybe it was his dad, or his papa. Callan decided to pick up the phone.

Freddie: "Hey Callan it's Freddie"

Callan: "Okay, sorry Freddie I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now, I've gotta go."

Freddie: "Callan, just hear me out. Will you?"

Callan: "…"

Freddie: "Callan, you still there?"

Callan: "Yes."

Freddie: "I'm sorry if I said something that hurt you. I don't mean to be mean, it's just who I am. Sometimes I can't help myself and I just say these things, but I don't mean them."

Callan: "Why do you care Freddie? Why do you even pay attention to me? You don't have to."

Freddie: "Why wouldn't I? You're nice company."

Callan: "Yeah sure, someone needs to explain your math."

Freddie: "Yeah but if you were an asshole I would've quit already."

Callan: "Okay..."

Freddie: "But seriously Callan where are you?"

Callan: "I'm just somewhere but you don't need to see me. I'm just, a little confused right now. I just... Don't know. Everything that once was sure is, well. Not so sure anymore. Oh god why am I even telling you this? I just..."

Freddie: "Dude just tell me where you are, or else I'll let my dad track your phone. Did I ever tell he works for the FBI. Well just fucking tell me where you are?"

Callan: "Freddie, you fucking asshole."

Freddie: "I'll give you one other chance to tell me where you are, or else my dads going to track you."

Callan was thinking. Well, not that that was even possible with all the information that was getting into his brain right now. So, he was trying to think. Maybe he should, just tell him where he is. He hadn't opened up to someone in ages. The last time he was, well a person with emotions, was in elementary school. And that went horribly wrong. That's why he decided to never trust anyone ever again but... He somewhat feels the urge to talk to him. "_What the hell Callan? You want to talk to that asshole? Yes I want to..."_ Okay fuck this shit. I can't do this anymore. Nick, you bastard, you were right. My 'armor' kinda sucks.

Callan: "Do you know that old park? Just a few streets away from your house. I'm near the swings."

Freddie: "Okay I'm gonna get you callieboy"

Callan: "Freddie, this sounds wrong in so many ways. Shut your big mouth before I regret this already."

Freddie: "I'm glad to hear you laugh again"

Callan: "I'm going to punch that smile off your face."

Freddie: "Ahhh but I was thinking about punching your face first for ruining my room."

Callan: "You spoiled brat, you just smile to your rich FBI dad and he buys you a whole new room."

Freddie: "No it's not like that. If you think my life is like that you're so wrong. It might all seem perfect but my dads don't just give me everything I want. Anyway I'm coming towards you."

Callan: "Okay see you soon"

Freddie: "Okay be prepared"

Callan: *facepalm*

Freddie put his phone back in his pocket, grabbed his jacket and went outside. '_It's cold, did Callan even take his jacket with him?'_ Freddie thought. He went back into the house to check and Callan had indeed forgotten his jacket. He grabbed the jacket and started walking towards the park. It wasn't far from here, the only problem was finding Callan, if he still was there.

Callan was sitting on his bench, waiting for Freddie to turn up. Brrrrrrr, it was actually very cold. Stupid weather. What the hell was he even doing? He was waiting for a guy he hates, to show up and talk about his.. feelings? Well, he doesn't hate Freddie. He's just really extremely annoying. Even though Callan didn't exactly know what was going to happen, he hoped that Freddie would show up. After waiting, for what seemed like an hour, a figure showed up at the beginning of the park. Freddie could see the swings that Callan was talking about. When he came closer he could see Callan sitting on the bench.

"Hey Callan, I brought your jacket. You left it at my house" Freddie said as he handed him the jacket. "Ehrmm... thanks" Callan said. Freddie sat down beside Callan. Not too close, but just close enough to let Callan feel his appearance. "So, how are you feeling right now? I know that I tend to be annoying but you know, I can be sweet too." Freddie said with that charming smirk of his. "I'm just confused" Callan said. "Confused about what? You know you never told me that thing you needed to tell me" Freddie said.

"Well there is this girl at school. She's really well..." Callan said.

"Hot?" Freddie asked.

"She's really nice, but she's probably the most popular girl in my class" Callan continued, pretending he didn't hear Freddie.

"And you like her?" Freddie asked.

"NO!" Callan said.

"Well then what?" Freddie asked.

"She likes me" Callan said.

"She likes you, but you don't like her?" Freddie said.

"Yeah kinda like that" Callan said.

"Well then tell her that, there's nothing more you can do. You can't lie to her and say you like her. You'll only end up hurting her a lot and yourself too" Freddie said.

"Maybe you're right" Callan said.

"I've had so many girlfriends and boyfriends, of course I'm right." Freddie said with a smirk on his face.

"Why is it that always when things get serious you have to ruin it with you stupid remarks?" Callan said.

"Sorry" Freddie said and looked down at his feet.

"I guess that that's just the way I deal with difficult stuff." Freddie continued.

"I guess I don't deal with it at all" Callan said. "

Well everyone deals with it on his own way, so I guess you have your way. Which I think is that you just push everything and everyone back and then you explode and start throwing chairs across the room" Freddie said.

A light smile appeared on Callan's face. "Yeah, sorry for the chair."

"Ahh I'll fix it" Freddie said.

Both looked at their feet for a while, not saying anything towards each other. It was enough to just sit there. Callan looked at Freddie. No one had ever cared so much for him before. Freddie looked up and spotted Callan looking at him just before he turned his head. He saw a little blush appear on Callans face.

"See something you like?" Freddie said.

"What? What do you mean?" Callan asked.

"Well I mean…" Freddie said as he got closer to Callan.

"This," Freddie said just before planting his lips on Callan's.


	36. Chapter 36: Shay's Song

**-Eva writes-**

Shay spent the entire Sunday working on her song for Glee Club. The performance was Wednesday, but because of all the Cheerio's practices, she wouldn't have any time to work on it after school. After figuring out what her song was going to be about, she started working on the text and the music. Eventually, she was kind of happy with it and went to bed. 

That Wednesday she walked into the choir room, nervous as hell. She had already rehearsed with the band everyday in her free hours and lunch breaks this week, so everything was set and ready. The only thing she had to do now was calm her nerves. Oh, and sing of course.

"Are you ready, Shay?" Mrs. Puckerman said as soon as she saw Shay.

"Eh, yes, I think so…" Shay answered.

"Do you want to go first, then?"

"Eh… I guess…?"

"Good. Take a seat." 

Shay did what Mrs. Puckerman said and sat down next to Lucy. "Are you nervous?" Lucy whispered in Shay's ear.

"Very." Shay stated.

"Okay, guys, today and Friday are the performances of everyone's own songs, and I want to start today off with Shay. Come on up!" Mrs. Puckerman said.

Shay stood up and turned her face towards the group. She had sung for them last week, but that was a lot different. Now she had to sing her own song. Something she wrote.

"Eh, my song is titled 'My Turn'." Shay said nervously and she nodded towards the band. Music started playing en Shay started singing. 

"_There she walks_

_Strutting through the hallways_

_And there she talks_

_While everyone eats out of her hand_

_And I'm just walking_

_Behind her through the hallways_

_But I'm not talking_

_And I still eat out of her hand_

_When is it my turn?_

_When can I do whatever I want?_

_I'm so sick and tired_

_So sick and tired_

_When is it my turn?  
>When can I do whatever I want?<br>Because all of this following is making me_

_So sick and tired_

_I want to walk_

_Strutting through the hallways_

_And I want to talk_

_And don't have to care what others think _

_But I'm just walking_

_Behind her through the hallways_

_And I'm not talking_

_And I still eat out of her hand_

_When is it my turn?_

_When can I do whatever I want?_

_I'm so sick and tired_

_So sick and tired_

_When is it my turn?  
>When can I do whatever I want?<br>Because all of this following is making me_

_So sick and tired_

_I need to fulfil my dreams_

_I need to take care of myself_

_I need to do what I want_

_I need to be me_

_So now it is my turn_

_Now I can do whatever I want_

_I'm so sick and tired_

_So sick and tired_

_Yes now it is my turn_

_Now I can do whatever I want_

_Because all of this following is making me_

_So sick and tired_

_Now it is my turn."_

She sang the last note and everybody started clapping. Shay was relieved. She hit all the notes right, sang everything with the right emotions and the band did great. She did great.

XXXXX

I just wanted to say, to clear any confusion, this song, the song from a few chapter back "Keep Fighting", the song in the next chapter and the chapter after that are all written by ourselves.


	37. Chapter 37: Lucy's Song

**-Cynthia writes-**

After Shay finished singing Lucy tried to maintain her smile from getting to big. Shay finally let her thoughts out. Shay had the potential to be big and loved, if she just didn't let anybody walk over her.

The next one to go up and sing was Lucy. She was not nervous, but more like a bit unsure. The song she had written was about her mother. She had written it a long time ago, but it still applied to her feelings now. It wouldn't be a problem to sing the song, if not for her mother being the freaking 'Glee club coach'.

"You did a great job, Shay! I see a bright future for you!" Rachel exclaimed. "Now, Lucy it's your turn."

Lucy stood up with an exasperated sigh. 'Okay here comes nothing,' she thought.

Lucy looked over at the band members, and they nodded, which meant they were ready. Lucy took a deep breath, and then nodded back. The band started to play, and Lucy waited for her cue to sing.

"_I don't even know where you are_

_But I want you back somehow_

_Just give me one sign_

_And I'm coming._

_The moment our eyes first met_

_You smiled that smile._

_As if you already knew me._

_It was only just that moment,_

_But I still remember how I felt_

_I'm so afraid I won't see you again._

_I'm still waiting, and trying to catch a glimpse of you._

_But you're getting further away._

_I'm waiting day and night._

_I'm here always searching for you._

_I just wanna know where u are._

_Where u are._

_Come back to me,_

_And let me love you again._

_I just wanna know where u are._

_Where u are,_

_If you come back someday,_

_I will be right here for you._

_The look you gave me when you left,_

_It let me see your love._

_I can't seem to forget,_

_You're always gonna be on my mind._

_When I'm worn out by this cold,_

_The only thing that helps me stand up again is you._

_Please keep hanging on until I've found you again._

_I keep running and searching for you._

_But you're only going further away._

_I'm waiting day and night._

_Beyond all those dark blue skies_

_I hope to see you again._

_I just wanna know where u are._

_Where u are._

_Come back to me,_

_And let me love you again._

_Just tell me where u are._

_I just wanna know where u are._

_Where u are,_

_If you come back someday,_

_I will be right here for you._

_Come back now._

_Don't let me break down._

_I know someday we will be together again._

_Let me promise you this._

_We are meant together,_

_and I will always be here waiting for you._

_I just wanna know where u are._

_Where u are._

_Come back to me,_

_And let me love you again._

_Just tell me where u are._

_I just wanna know where u are._

_Where u are,_

_If you come back someday,_

_I will be right here for you."_

She had written this song on the moment her mother left them again to go back to New York. Her mother would always come when she had the time, but at that time, Rachel had told them she wouldn't be back for a long time. She was so much younger, and only wanted her mother back. Now, her mother is back. The thing is... She just doesn't trust her mother. She can leave again, at any moment. How would she know she isn't planning on doing it again...? But one the other hand she is her mother and deep inside she is really fucking happy her mother is back. She will be here for her, always. But at the moment she doesn't know if she can trust her mother. She needs time.

Lucy was brought back to reality when she heard everyone clap and some even scream. Lucy let a little satisfied laugh. She didn't look at her mother, and just decided to shuffle back to her seat, as fast as she could.


End file.
